Since We Said I Do
by missemily1997
Summary: What is the team like outside of work? How do they react with their families? What happened in each of their pasts? Which relationships will bloom during the storms? And which will wither? 1 family. 6 people 3 couples. JJ/Will, Prentiss/Morgan, Hotch/Beth, Seaver/Reid, Garcia/Kevin. Rossi occasionaly. Warning- mostly JJ and Prentiss. I don't own anything! Please R
1. Opener

I'm reuploading this entire story. I'll be spell checking each chapter, then making sure all of the details match. Since I had an issue with the ages I chose, I need to go through and change dates on some stuff. Bear with me. I'll be done shortly, then I can continue writing! I know there's been a ton about JJ lately, and that's about to change. Chapters 20 and 21 also revolve round her (can you believe its almost been 20 weeks?) I'm trying to change to possibly do a few chapters that form Ashley's background. I have a storyline for Garcia/Kevin, but I want to wait a few months before I actually start it. I've started 22, which is pretty hard to write (JJ and Emily are my favorites, so it's not quite as easy writing chapters about everyone else). I've got the background for Emily, Morgan, and Reid already figured out so I'll be working on chapters centering around them as well. This has been a long process, and I'm having a great time with it. I hope you all have been enjoying my "story" if you want to call it that. Please tell me what you've thought so far! I uploaded this earlier, but I'm deleting the file and putting it up with this note instead.

I made up 90% of the siblings and ages. Here is a list of all of the main characters and their siblings and kids. Garcia mentions 4 brothers in season 1, Hotch has a brother Sean who visits in season 1, Morgan has 2 sisters Desiree and Sarah who are seen in season 2 and 7, and JJ mentions a sister who commited suicide in season 5. All other siblings are made up.

Jennifer Jareau- 33  
Siblings- Lacey (41. Mother to 22 year old Maya, 16 year old Alyssa, and 14 year old Natalie), Dani (18 when died, 40 now), and Tyler (35. Father to 10 year old Kylie, and 6 year old twin boys Austin and Taylor)  
Kids- Henry (4)  
Will LaMontange- 34  
Sibling- Abby (27)  
Kids- Henry (4)  
Aaron Hotchner- 44  
Sibling- Sean (37)  
Kids- Jack (7), Avery (11/10/12)  
Beth Clemmons- 38  
Siblings- Kate (39. Mother to 11 year old Kaylie and 13 year old Jackson) and Elliott (41. Married to Kate)  
Kid- Avery (11/10/12)  
Emily Prentiss- 42  
No siblings.  
Kids- Dylan and Carson (12/8/12)  
Derek Morgan- 41  
Siblings- Sarah (43) and Desiree (37)  
Kids- Dylan and Carson (12/8/12)  
Spencer Reid- 31  
No siblings.  
No kids.  
Ashley Seaver- 30  
Siblings- Charles Jr. (25) and Madison (19)  
No kids.  
Penelope Garcia- 37  
Siblings- 4 stepbrothers- Luke (43. Father to 22 year old Alex and 18 year old Miles), Kieth (41. Father to 20 year old Leah), Blake (34), and Chris (32. Father to 6 year old Zach)  
No kids.  
Kevin Lynch- 40  
Sibling- Kyle (42)  
No kids.  
David Rossi- 60  



	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: We've Got News 8-4-12

"Congratulations Derek and Emily" FBI Agent Jennifer Jareau tells her friends at the barbeque in her backyard.  
"Thanks JJ" replies Emily Prentiss to the comments on her recent marriage to her old partner, FBI Special Agent Derek Morgan.  
"You better tell them before I do," pipes Technical Analyst Penelope Garcia, threatening to ruin JJ's surprise  
"Tell us what?" asks Derek Morgan.  
"Will and I are expecting baby number two!" JJ answers excitedly to her friends.  
"Oh my gosh! congratulations JJ" Emily replies, " We actually have a bit of news as well. I" she begins before getting cut off.  
"Em is eleven weeks pregnant with twins," Morgan finishes as his wife points towards him.  
"Yay, more kids to spoil!" says Garcia, knowing that would nearly triple the number of kids the BAU team had.  
"We brought potato salad," FBI Unit Chief Aaron Hotchner says as he, his six-year old son, and his pregnant girlfriend, Beth, paraded into the backyard, and sat down.  
"So have you chosen a name yet?" JJ asked 27-week pregnant Beth Clemmons.  
"We have a few we like, but no definite yet," Beth replies, thinking of the many times she and Hotch looked at baby name books  
"That's great" says Garcia.  
"JJ, I need some help real quick," calls JJ's husband William LaMontange from the kitchen. "And Henry's on the way out," he says referring to their three-year old son.  
"On my way," JJ answers, walking towards the door glancing at the yard before going inside. "Jack is on the swing set so go on out, Henry"  
"Jack, here comes Henry." Hotch says to his son as he sees Henry walk outside.  
"Jack!" screams Henry, as he approaches the swing set.  
"He's going to be great with the baby," Garcia says to Beth, as she observes Jack playing with Henry.  
"Is he excited?" JJ asks  
"Asking when we're going to have the baby everyday" Beth replies laughing. "Have you told Henry about the baby yet?"  
"Not yet. We're taking him out for ice cream in a few weeks, and we'll tell him then" JJ answers.  
"Do you want a boy or a girl?" Emily asks JJ " We want girls since we found out their identical" she says proudly.  
"Will wants a girl. I just want a healthy baby," replies JJ  
"Your staying with the team, right?" Asks Garcia.  
"Absolutely! Why wouldn't I? You guys are part of my family!"  
" I don't know how I'm gonna be able to leave them both" Aaron Hotchner comments.  
"Neither do I" adds Derek Morgan  
"I'm in the same situation" JJ continues  
"So we're up to what, 6 kids?" Garcia says, trying to change the subject  
"Here's the watermelon" Says FBI Agent Dr. Spencer Reid as he and his girlfriend Ashley walk into the back yard.  
"Hey Ash, hey Spence!" JJ calls as she welcomes more of her friends to the party.  
"Hey!" Ashley Seaver calls back to JJ, "Where's Rossi?" she asks. "And how was the honeymoon?" a question directed at Prentiss and Morgan  
"Late...naturally" answers Garcia  
" It was great, we actually have some news for you" Emily tells Ashley  
"What is" Reid begins  
"I'm here. With the cupcakes," FBI Senior Supervisory Agent David Rossi says as he walks into the yard alone.  
"Again, what's the news?" Reid asks again  
"We're pregnant!" Morgan starts "With twins!" he says as he answers excitedly.  
"And my beautiful wife is pregnant as well" says Will, coming into the back yard  
"How far?" Spencer asks  
"Ten weeks" replies JJ  
"Eleven weeks" answers Emily  
"Aww, can I give them our news?" Ashley asks Reid  
"What news?" questions Garcia  
"We're getting married!" Reid quickly answers, obviously happy  
"Congratulations" JJ says to the adorable couple.  
"I'm so happy for you!" congratulates Garcia  
"You two are great together" Emily replies happily  
"Hey where's Kevin tonight?" Ashley asks.  
" Home, he was sick so he decided to rest. I need more wine, anyone else?" answers Garcia  
"Will just invited us to the cave. So love you Ash, see ya later!" Reid says  
"I'm coming too" says both Hotch and Morgan  
"I want some" says Ashley, replying to Garcia's question.  
"Can't" answers JJ  
"Sorry!" Prentiss answers  
"Guess it's just you two!" Beth says to them, as they go in to get drinks  
"So just a few months left, Beth?" Prentiss asks, already knowing the answer  
"14 weeks exactly! And this little girl is getting feisty already!" Beth says excitedly  
"Keep her in as long as you can! If you want sleep. Henry is almost 4 and still wakes me up in the middle of the night" JJ says smiling at the thought of her son.  
"Sorry to interrupt, but foods done" Will calls  
"What food do we have?" questions Prentiss  
"Will and I made burgers and hotdogs"  
"Aaron and Jack made potato salad, and I got corn"  
"Are you coming to dinner" interrupts Garcia  
"Henry, dinner. Jack, you too!" JJ calls "Spence brought watermelon and Rossi brought cupcakes"  
"I brought hamburger and hotdog buns, and wine" Garcia laughs while saying it.  
"Morgan and Will are gonna start a bonfire so we can drink, and I brought stuff for s'mores for those of us who can't drink!" Prentiss finishes the conversation.  
"Mommy, daddy says I can't have no cupcake" Henry clings to JJ's leg at the point of tears.  
"Oh baby, come here. How about you eat fifteen good alligator bites, then a cupcake" JJ tells Henry as he begins to smile  
"Ok, I thirsty."  
"Do you want juice?" JJ asks Henry  
"Yea!"  
"Please?"  
"Please, mommy!"  
"Aunt JJ, can I have some juice too please" asks Jack  
"Absolutely. I'll be right back" JJ says as she is walking towards the kitchen  
"No sweets?" JJ says as she sees Will alone in the kitchen  
"I said till he ate dinner" Will answers as he laughs about his sons sadness at having to eat dinner  
"I figured" answers JJ as she looks in the fridge for juice  
"What did you tell him?"  
"Fifteen good bites. Do we not have any juice?"  
"Shoot, I knew I was forgetting something."  
"We have some frozen, but it'll take a little bit. The boys will be fine with water till the juice gets colder" JJ says before kissing Will. "I love you"  
"I love you more, Jayje. Let's head outside, before they all come looking for the hosts of the party."


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Shopping for Two  
**12 weeks pregnant**  
**"So do you want boys or girls?" Prentiss asks her husband as they start to clean out the spare room they'll be making into a baby room.  
"I don't know, one of each would be nice!" Morgan replies sarcastically, knowing that they are having identical twins.  
"Yea, but we already know they're identical."  
"How about we don't find out and paint the room yellow or orange." Morgan partly says, partly asks as he walks out of the room with boxes of stuff to put in the garage.  
"I kind of want to know, I mean, it's our first baby, and our second!" Prentiss tells him excitedly.  
"I guess it won't really matter for a few more weeks!" Morgan answers, knowing Prentiss was only 12 weeks pregnant at the time.  
"No I guess it won't."  
"I'm hungry. What do the kids want?" Morgan says as he looks at his watch and realizes its already turning into evening.  
"Chinese, apparently that's all these two want!" she says laughing at the realization that it is the sixth time they will have eaten Chinese in the three weeks since finding out they were pregnant.  
"28 weeks, then you can eat what you want."  
"Ha! more like in 18 years i can eat what I want, assuming we stop after two." Prentiss states, knowing that dinner will always be what her children want.  
"You don't want anymore?" Morgan says jokingly.  
"I saw JJ in labor, I don't want to do it once!" Prentiss answers, remembering the pain JJ was going through when she had Henry.  
"But you know they're going to be your world." Morgan says, obviously trying to hide how much the children mean to him already.  
"And if they're girls, they'll have you wrapped around their fingers from the day they're born." Prentiss tells him, wanting them to be the daddy's girls she never got to be.  
"They're already wrapped around my finger."  
"They sure are! Are we ordering in or going out?" Emily asks, after hearing her stomach begin to growl.  
"Let's go out. A treat for us both. Be ready by six." Derek replies, urging Prentiss to hurry.  
"Got it. What place do you want to go to?" Prentiss asks while thinking about where she wants to go.  
"China Palace," Morgan replies. "Sound good to you? I'm in the mood for the buffet there," he states.  
"Sounds great. Let me go get ready," Prentiss answers.  
"Don't take too long, it's already 5:30," Morgan tells her as he looks at his watch.  
After taking 10 minutes to get ready, Morgan and Prentiss leave for China Palace.  
"I love the chicken fried rice here," Emily says as she heaps spoonfuls of the rice onto her plate.  
"Me too," Morgan says as he takes the spoon away from her.  
"Are you ok? Your acting strange. Is there a case?" Prentiss asks trying to hide the worry in her voice.  
"No, no everything is fine. My sisters are just pressuring me to come home, but they don't want you to come." Derek tells her obviously upset about his sisters discontent in his wife.  
"Oh, I understand. Sort of. Why don't they want me to come?" Prentiss says, also upset.  
"They don't like you, or any of the team, since the Carl Buford case," Morgan begins. "Cindi's case didn't help them like you guys anymore. Auntie Burns doesn't like that we lied to her about Cindi," he finishes making sure to tell her that it isn't her fault.  
"Ahh, old grudges. You go, I'll hangout. I'm not feeling the best. Maybe you should go, so I don't get you sick." Prentiss tells him.  
"I couldn't leave my sick, pregnant wife." Morgan immediately decides not to leave.  
"You leave every time there's a case!" Prentiss laughs as she tells him.  
"Don't you miss coming with me on cases?" Morgan asks her.  
"No, I couldn't tell everyone how much I love you! Plus we got pregnant while I was on the team, so one of us would have left the team when they found out anyway." Prentiss points out to him, knowing that there are fraternization rules.  
"Good point. But I'm sure the team would've understood. I mean, Elle shot a guy," he tells her, knowing she won't know about the incident with Elle. "Reid had a serious drug problem," he continues by reminding her of a serious issue 4 years earlier. "I got arrested, and you" he finishes before getting cut off.  
"I get the point. But it's still not allowed. Besides, I like having weekends off every week!" Prentiss tells him, remembering how they used to be gone many weekends of the month.  
"Yea, yea, yea. You never told me about you six months in Paris. What happened there?" Morgan questions realizing he never heard about what happened during the time that Emily was hiding.  
"Umm, not much. I played a lot of online scrabble. Mostly against Cheetos Breath," she laughs knowing that Morgan would know that she meant JJ.  
"Oh, fun. Are you done eating?"  
"Yup. Let's get going. Want to look online at baby stuff?" Prentiss asks him.  
"Ok"  
After a 10 minute drive home, Prentiss boots up the computer and they both sit down.  
"Let's look up a list of baby supplies on google, as a starting place." Prentiss tells Morgan.  
"This looks like a good list," Morgan says as they look at a baby checklist.  
"Yes it is a great list! How about we print it off, and check off what we get as we get it."  
"Great idea. Where do you want to buy items at?" Morgan asks her as he goes to pick up the papers from the printer.  
"Babies R Us, Graco, nice places like that, but not too expensive." Prentiss answers as she begins to look over the list.  
"I think we should look at the more expensive stuff first, and go down from there. We can get some of the lower priced stuff at a baby shower. Diapers and clothes will be a big part of what we get at the baby shower. We need to buy a crib, car seat, and a stroller for sure." Morgan says while he starts to read through the list.  
"Let's look up the cribs first, since they will be on the more expensive side of stuff." Prentiss tells him, clicking on the crib link.  
"Organize them by price, then we can look in our price range," Morgan tells her.  
"Ok, what is our price range? I can have it only show cribs up to the top of our budget."  
"Much over $300 is too much, since we also have to get a mattress for it."  
"Ok, so prices up to $300. Here's the list!" Prentiss shows him a list of all cribs below $300.  
"What color? We can sort it by that. The color choices are: black, cherry, espresso, honey, natural, walnut, and white. I like espresso, honey, walnut, or natural best. What about you?" Morgan asks her.  
"I like the lighter browns best, so honey, natural, and walnut. Espresso seems too dark for a light-colored room. The room is yellow, so we want it too look good with that!" Prentiss replies  
"Then let's make the list of only those colors."  
"This is a mess, let's just go back to the beginning. And we can choose what type of crib we want. Then a color, then find which one we like best!" Prentiss says, getting irritated with the website.  
"Ok." Morgan says while he clicks on the link to go back to the beginning.  
"Types of cribs are: convertible cribs, crib & changer combos, portable and mini cribs, and standard cribs. I don't want the portable crib, since we'll be getting a playpen for them anyway. Convertible sounds like the best option. Or maybe the crib & changer. Standard would only be used until the kids got too big, or begin climbing out of them. Which means in 2 or 3 years we'd have to get a new bed. The convertible can change into a toddler bed when they're ready for it. That saves some money on that." Prentiss begins pointing out the pros and cons of each crib type.  
"Click on convertible cribs, I think that will be our best bet." Morgan says  
"Ok. And change the organization from price lowest to highest." Prentiss says while clicking on the link to change the organization.  
"I love this DaVinci Thompson 4-in-1 Crib with Toddler Rail. It's oak, but still a light brown. It would be perfect with the yellow walls. What do you think?" Morgan asks as he clicks on the crib pictures.  
"I love it. Let's look at the reviews."  
"They look pretty good. Let's bookmark it, and come back to decide after looking at some others." Morgan tells her bookmarking the page.  
"I'm not seeing any I absolutely love as much, except that one. So let's look at some other things, then come back and decide!" Prentiss says as she begins to navigate away from the page.  
"Let's go to travel strollers, since they are the ones with car seats and strollers."  
"Good idea, click on it."  
"There are only 292, so it shouldn't be too hard. What color would you like best?" Morgan asks as he reads through the color list.  
"Probably, green, yellow, or black. Maybe orange or red. Pink, blue, and purple don't fit." She replies.  
"Brown is ok too. Let's look at yellow first, since I think that yellow is the best color." Morgan says, clicking on the link  
"Those prices are crazy! I say no to either of them!" Prentiss tells him reading the prices of $300 and $350.  
"Yes those are crazy! Onto red strollers, since that's next on the list." Morgan says  
"There's one for $170, but the rest are too expensive. I think over $250 is too much. Since we have two kids to buy these for." Prentiss says, setting a cut off price for them.  
"What do you think? All the reviews are great." Morgan says after reading the reviews, all of which were positive.  
"I love it. Bookmark it. I still want to look at green strollers. Then we can decide." Prentiss tells him.  
"See any you like? I don't. At least, I don't like it as much as the red one." Morgan says as he closes the page.  
"I didn't either. I'm exhausted. Love you. Goodnight." Prentiss says as she walks to their bedroom.  
"Love you too, goodnight." Morgan says as he follows.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 Henry's Big Question**

_I would like to thank "Amanda" for her comment earlier. I use the background info as the info from the previous 7 seasons, but this is not so much based on the show since I'm writing after they get married. So when season 8 starts, most likely my story won't follow the show anymore! Also, I just started school August 9th, so if I don't upload one Saturday, I'll upload twice the following Saturday! Thank you to all my loyal followers! Even though this is only the 3rd chapter!_

"Mommy, I felled," three-year old Henry LaMontange calls to his mom as he runs to her.  
"Aww, com here baby. Will mommy kisses make it better?" JJ asks him  
"Yea! I'm hungry," Henry replies while he climbs up on JJ's lap.  
"Do you want to go with daddy and I for ice cream? We have a surprise for you," JJ asks him, hoping he says yes so they can tell him the good news.  
"Ice cream!" Henry screams excitedly.  
"Ok, let's go get daddy and go!" JJ says to Henry as she picks him up and carries him inside.  
After a short drive to the ice cream stand, Will, JJ, and Henry stand in line waiting their turn.  
"Daddy, I want chocolate," Henry tells Will, pointing at the chocolate ice cream.  
"Ok buddy. Jayje, what do you want?" Will asks JJ.  
"Strawberry, of course. What are you getting?" JJ asks, already knowing Will's answer.  
"Mint, as usual," Will laughs as they step up to the counter to order.  
"Mommy, what's my surprise?" Henry asks, as they walk to a table.  
"Let's go sit down and I'll tell you!" JJ replies  
"Ok. I want to sit at the tall seats!" Henry replies, talking about the bar stool tables.  
"Up you go buddy!" Will says as he lifts Henry onto the seats.  
"Surprise time?" Henry asks as he eats his ice cream.  
"Yup. Momma, do you want to tell him the surprise?" Will asks, smiling at both JJ and Henry.  
"Henry, in a few months, you're going to be a big brother." JJ tells Henry. "Do you know what that means?" she asks.  
"No, what's it mean?" Henry asks with a confused look on his face.  
"It means in a few months, there's going to be another baby in the house, but it's going to be younger than you. You're going to be an older brother." Will tells Henry happily.  
"Mommy, how are you gonna make the baby in a few months?" Henry asks innocently.  
"Will? You want to take this one?" JJ asks, obviously not wanting to answer his question.  
"Nope!" Will says, also not wanting to answer the question.  
"Umm, how's you ice cream, Henry?" JJ asks trying to change the subject.  
"All gone! I ate it!" he replies happily!  
"Was it yummy?" Will asks, happy for JJ's ability to distract Henry.  
"Yea! Can we go play at the park today?"  
"Sure baby. Let's walk over now. Can you take him and I'll bring they car?" JJ asks Will because she wanted to make a phone call.  
"See you in five," Will answers.  
Once JJ is in the car, she pulls out her phone to make a call.  
"Come on Em, pick up" JJ says impatiently hoping her friend wasn't busy and had a few minutes to talk.  
"Hey JJ, what's up?" Prentiss says as she answers her phone.  
"We just told Henry. Guess what he asked?" JJ says, not wasting any time getting to the topic.  
"What? How babies are made?" Prentiss questions laughing at the three-year olds curiosity.  
"You're a good guesser." JJ says sarcastically.  
"You're sarcasm isn't flattering," Prentiss laughs.  
"I'm serious! Will didn't help any." JJ says as she begins to laugh as well.  
"Maybe you should call Beth. Jack was the same when he found out about the baby." Prentiss tells her, referring to JJ's boss, Hotch's seven-year old son.  
"I know. I guess I just needed to talk to someone." JJ tells her after realizing that Henry's question was nothing serious and that it would've been the same whether Henry was 3 or 8.  
"So what did you say?" Prentiss asks her.  
"What?" JJ says sounding confused.  
"To Henry's question," Prentiss clarifies  
"Oh, I quickly asked how his ice cream was. We're at the park now," JJ tells Prentiss as she sees Will and Henry walking toward the slides. "Here come Henry and Will, I've got to go." she finishes as she begins to get out of the car.  
"That's funny, have fun, and call me sometime." Prentiss answers to her all in one sentence.  
"Bye" JJ says.  
"Bye" replies Prentiss before hanging up.  
JJ walks over to her husband and son and asks what Henry wants to do.  
"Daddy, come down the slide with me!" Henry says excitedly  
"Ok buddy, just a second." Will says as he gets up from the park bench.  
"I need pictures, so be cute." JJ says even though she has a million more pictures at home.  
"Ok mommy!" Henry says laughing as he is not the least bit camera-shy.  
"Which slide Henry?" Will asks him while Henry looks at all 4 slides.  
"The big one!" Henry replies as he has never gone down it before.  
"Are you sure? You're not going to get scared?" Will asks him thinking the slide might be a little extreme.  
"Let's go!" Henry says pulling Will's arm as he runs to the slide.  
"Jayje, we're going down this one." Will says as he points to the slide.  
"Got it. Is he ok going down it? It's kind of steep," JJ says thinking the same thing Will did.  
"I'm going down with him, we'll be fine!" Will replies knowing that JJ will be ok with it after he tells her he is going down as well.  
"Ok, I'm going to get a video. Henry going down a big slide." JJ says laughing.  
"Mommy, watch me go down the slide!" Henry calls as he climbs up the steps.  
"I'm watching baby, have fun!" JJ calls back smiling at him from the bottom.  
"Weee" Henry says while he slides down and runs to JJ. "Mommy that was fun!" he tells her as he giggles.  
"That's great! Did daddy think it was fun?" JJ asks as Will walks towards them.  
"Daddy, was it fun?" Henry asks as he looks up at his dad.  
"It sure was. Do you want to go to the swings?" Will asks walking towards the swings.  
"Yay! I want to swing in the red one." Henry says running ahead of them both.  
"Let me help you up. Can mommy swing too?" JJ says as she puts Henry in the swing.  
"Yes! Daddy push me please!" Henry asks.  
"Absolutely" Will says as he pushes Henry  
After 30 more minutes at the park JJ and Will are both tired and it's time for Henry to take a nap.  
"Alright Henry, we have to go home now." JJ calls to him from across the park.  
"No! I wanna play!" Henry says stubbornly.  
"Don't you want to help pick out stuff for the baby?" JJ asks him, hoping it will convince him to leave.  
"Ok, can we go now?" Henry asks  
"Sure. We were going to go later, but now is fine too. Are you ready to go now?" Will asks him as he picks him up and begins walking to the car.  
They drive to the store and begin to walk in.  
"What do we need that we don't still have of Henry's?" Will asks JJ as they begin to walk around the store.  
"I think we still have the crib and high chair. We don't have a stroller, so we need one of those eventually. And we may want to get a double stroller sometime, so we only have one stroller." JJ tells him.  
"Do we still have his car seat?" Will asks her  
"Somewhere, yes. Let's just get tons of diapers. And some newborn clothes. That should be ok until we find out the sex." JJ says waiting for Will to agree.  
"Ok, I'll take Henry, and you can pick out some clothes." Will says walking towards the diapers.  
"Let's meet at the checkout in 20 minutes." JJ tells him as she goes the opposite way, towards the clothes.  
"Great, I love you" Will tells her  
"Love you too," JJ laughs.  
"I love you free!" Henry says making them both laugh in joy.  
After roaming the store for 20 minutes, JJ and Will meet at the checkout.  
"Did you find some cute stuff?" Will asks noticing JJ didn't have very many outfits.  
"Yes, for girls. Now I'm really starting to want a girl." JJ says even though she previously stated she just wanted a healthy baby.  
"My little daddy's girl and your momma's boy. Perfect American family," Will says smiling at the thought of a daughter.  
"Just like your family was," JJ says quietly.  
"Was, and now four has become just me." Will says obviously upset.  
"It's not" JJ begins.  
"Next please" the cashier says.  
"I picked up five boxes of diapers, a bunch of formula, and a few bottles, Jayje." Will tells her, shifting how he is holding Henry.  
"Ok, can I take Henry to the car? Little man's falling asleep." JJ asks seeing Henry's eyes drifting closed.  
"Ok" Will says as he hands Henry to her.  
"Come here little guy, let's go to the car. Can I have the keys?" JJ says as she shifts Henry on her arm.  
"Here they are" Will says, taking the keys out of his pocket.  
"Will? What's going on? Did I say something?" JJ asks after noticing Will's short answers.  
"I'll be out in a few minutes." Will tells her, not answering her questions.  
Ten minutes later they are on the road headed to their house.  
"Is he asleep?" Will asks as Henry is behind his seat and he can't see him.  
"Like a rock. Can we talk? Please?" JJ asks him trying to continue their earlier conversation.  
"Why JJ, why do we need to talk?" Will asks her, obviously upset about their conversation.  
"Because! It's not your fault, none of it's your fault!" JJ tries to tell him.  
"Yes, my dad died because of a serial killer. My mom hasn't seen me since I was eight years old." Will begins trying to concentrate on driving. "And Abby, she probably doesn't remember us! I was seven years older than her, thirteen then. I was supposed to protect her. I, I" Will starts talking, but begins to stutter, trying not to cry.  
"It's not your fault! You were a kid. The person that took her, who ever that is, it wasn't your fault! Anymore than it was my fault Dani took her life!" JJ insists not realizing she was raising her voice.  
"Mommy, who's Dani?" Henry wakes up and asks.  
"Nobody baby. Look, we're home now. How about you go take a nap. I'll tuck you in a minute." JJ answers as she open his door and unbuckled his car seat.  
"Ok mommy. Is daddy ok? Why is he walking that way?" Henry asks because he sees Will walking down the street away from the house.  
"He wanted to take a walk. He'll be right back. Let's go inside. You're yawning tells me you're a tired boy. I'll be in there in just a minute Henry." JJ tells him as she unlocks the door and walks him to his room, before going back out to the porch.  
"Will? Will, please. Will!" JJ screams trying to get Will to come back.  
After she goes back inside and stands in Henry's doorway, she realizes he has quickly gone back to sleep.  
"I love you" JJ says quietly as she closes the door.  
"I love you too," Will says from behind her after sneaking quietly in the front door.  
"Will! Are you ok?" JJ asks him, just happy he came back.  
"I'm fine. Look Jayje, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left." Will apologizes.  
"I can't stand the thought of losing you. We've both lost too much. Our dads, our sisters. Even our mothers. I haven't seen my mom since I was fourteen, until the wedding. My dad died when I was 19. You at least had your dad for a while." JJ tells him referring to her sister who committed suicide when JJ was 11, Will's sister who was abducted when Will was 13, and the death of Will's father just a few years earlier.  
"Your mom at least had a reason for leaving" Will says  
"Neither of their reasons are anything but an excuse." JJ replies knowing that Will's mother left due to alcohol problems.  
"That is all they were, excuses." Will agrees.  
"Maybe we should look for Henry's old car seat while he naps." JJ says trying to change the subject.  
"JJ, I will never leave you. I love you and the kids too much. Now let's go look in the garage." Will says as he places his hand on JJ's stomach.  
"I love you too." JJ replies!


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 Final Touches**

"Ten weeks left. I can't wait!" Beth says as she pats her stomach.  
"Neither can I." Hotch replies as he gives her a hug from behind. "And Jack is excited too  
"So what's the plan for today?" Beth asks turning around.  
"We drop Jack off at his friend's birthday party, which is a sleepover. So I guess let's finish up the baby's room. Then discuss baby names." Hotch tells her as he puts on his shoes.  
"Ok, is Jack ready to go? It's almost time to leave." Beth says, looking at the clock.  
"Jack, are you ready to go?" Hotch calls up the stairs to his seven-year old son.  
"Yes. Just let me grab my present!" Jack yells as he begins jumping and racing around finding what he needs.  
"Hurry up buddy. We don't want to be late." Hotch tells him.  
"I'm ready. I got my clothes and blanket. Is that all I need?" Jack asks as he picks up his backpack with his clothes.  
"Grab your toothbrush, and a pillow. Then we should be ready." Hotch tells him as he mentally runs through the list.  
"I'll go get them." Jack says as he walks back upstairs to retrieve them.  
"Is this his first sleepover?" Beth asks as they watch Jack walk upstairs.  
"He went to one last year, so this is his second." Hotch says recalling his sons fears of going to his first sleepover.  
"Ahh, here he comes." Beth says as she sees Jack coming down the steps.  
"Ready to go buddy?" Hotch asks as he puts his arm around Jack, to give him a hug.  
"Yea! Let's go daddy. C'mon Beth!" Jack says excitedly as he pulls them out the door.  
"We're coming Jack. Grab your jacket." Beth tells him as she opens the closet doors so he can get his jacket.  
After dropping Jack off at his party, Beth and Hotch go to the baby store to pick up some last-minute baby items, and more clothes!  
"We almost have everything. Let's get some clothes and diapers. And maybe some baby toys." Hotch says as he looks at their checklist.  
"We need some more bottle, and formula. Let's go look at clothes first." Beth says as she grabs a cart and leads Hotch to the baby clothes.  
"We should grab a baby bath. I just remembered we don't have one yet!" Hotch says laughing at his forgetfulness.  
"Clothes, diapers, wipes, bottles, formula, toys, and a bath. Got it!" Beth says as the begin looking at clothes.  
"Here's clothes. We want girly stuff. I like these pink pants." Hotch says as he picks up a pair of pink sweats with ruffles around the ankles.  
"Baby girl is going to be a total girly girl, wrapped around your finger." Beth says giggling how much Hotch shows his love for his kids.  
"We're having a girl. I want her to be a girly girl!" Hotch says laughing and picking up more pink clothes.  
"Hey, I'm good with that! It's just that most guys wouldn't want girly girls." Beth tells him.  
"If she was my first child, I might feel that way. But I've already got an amazing son. So now I want my daddy's girl. Jack was a momma's boy, for a little while." Hotch says referring to his ex-wife's murder which occurred 3 years earlier.  
"You never finished telling me about your ex-wife." Beth tells him, trying to get him to tell her what happened.  
"Let's grab the rest of our stuff, and checkout. This isn't the right place for me to tell you." Hotch says knowing that both he and Beth will need to be sitting while he tells her about Haley.  
"We've got six outfits. We need diapers, wipes, and formula for sure. And maybe some other stuff." Beth says as they begin to walk around the store picking up what they need.  
After they got everything they needed and left the store, Hotch had forgotten about their earlier conversation, but Beth hadn't.  
"Are you going to finish telling me now?" Beth asks as the drive back to their house.  
"In 2009, my team was called to help on a case in Boston, MA. There was a killer on the loose in 1999. We were also called in to help with that case, but shortly after arriving, the killer stopped and the case went cold." Hotch begins telling about George Foyet's 10 year hiatus from killing. He killed 20 people over 3 years, ending in 1999. We found out in 2009, after the killer reappeared, that the only living victim was really the Reaper, and he had stabbed himself. We arrested him and went back to DC. Shortly after we got back, he escaped. That was in March of 2009." Hotch continues, finishing his story about Foyet's life as the Reaper. "After coming home from a case in Canada, he broke into my apartment. He shot my wall, and severely stabbed me. My wife, Haley, and I had separated 18 months before, and Foyet discovered that I had a young son with her. Haley and Jack were taken into witness protection. The Reaper, George Foyet, was eventually found." Hotch begins, telling Beth about the day his wife died. "But it was too late, he'd left his apartment earlier that day. He found Haley's protection officer, and tricked her into meeting him by telling her I and Sam Cassaver had died. Foyet then called me, after he already had Haley with him. I got a message to Jack, that he needed to hide. Foyet then shot Haley while I was on the phone. He later died, from being beaten to death, in self-defense. I then found Jack alive and well. On November 25th 2009, my ex-wife died, and my son lived." Hotch finishes by telling her about finding Jack.  
"That's terrible." Beth says, wiping the tears from her eyes.  
"Yes, but thankfully my son survived." Hotch says as he pulls into the driveway.  
"That's definitely a blessing for you." Beth replies.  
"Our little girl is also a blessing." Hotch says as he places his hand on Beth's stomach.  
"That she is, that she is! Let's take all this inside, and look at the baby name book again." Beth says as she opens the door and exits the car.  
"Let's do it. You can take the light stuff. I'll get the diapers and formula. And the bathtub." Hotch tells her as he starts grabbing bags.  
"Can I have the clothes, so I can start the laundry and was the rest of the baby's clothes." Beth asks.  
"Ahh, this bag is them. I'm going to the nursery." Hotch says, handing her the bag and walking to the bedroom.  
"I'll be there in five." Beth says as she takes the clothes to the laundry room.  
After starting a load of laundry, Beth comes back upstairs and meets Hotch in their daughters yellow nursery.  
"I'm here. Here's the book." Beth tells Hotch as she places the book in his lap.  
"Great. How many names do we have left?" Hotch asks as he hands her the book back.  
"Looks like there are 14 left. Let's try to cut it down to five or less. Then we can look at the last five in a few weeks and decide." Beth tells him as she flips through the book of all the names.  
"Sounds good! What names are left? No comments until all are read!" Hotch says, smiling at her.  
"Payton Amelia, Alexandra Marie, Brianna Jane, Caitlin Hope, Tara Louise, Avery Quinn, Lacey Eileen, Josie Danielle, Zoe Nicole, Kylie Ann, Sophie Lucille, Faith Elizabeth, Kayla Grace, and Summer Kate. I like Avery Quinn the best, and really don't like Alexandra, anymore." Beth says as she crosses the name off the list.  
"So for top five, Avery Quinn is on it. My favorite is Faith Elizabeth and I don't like Sophie Lucille." Hotch says looking up at her.  
"Avery Quinn and Faith Elizabeth. Two I don't like. I don't like Kylie Ann, too common. And I don't like Caitlin Hope. Too many variants, it would be annoying constantly correcting the spelling." Beth says, crossing off the two names.  
"Payton Amelia, first name is fine, but I don't like Amelia very much. Lacey Eileen, both names seem old. And Lacey reminds me of a dog's name." Hotch tells her, smiling at his dog comment.  
"A dog's name, nice" Beth says as she laughs at him. "I like Summer Kate. It's a strong, simple name. Three on the list, Avery Quinn, Faith Elizabeth, and Summer Kate. Five names left. Brianna Jane, Tara Louise, Josie Danielle, Zoe Nicole, and Kayla Grace." Beth says reading through the list.  
"I like Tara Louise. Now two you don't like?" Hotch asks Beth.  
"I don't like Brianna Jane. Too common, and Jane doesn't fit. And Kayla Grace. I just don't like it!" Beth says.  
"Josie Danielle and Zoe Nicole. Of the two, I like Zoe Nicole better. That means our top five names are chosen!" Hotch says smiling.  
"And the top five are Avery Quinn, Faith Elizabeth, Summer Kate, Tara Louise, and Zoe Nicole. Was it this easy for you when you chose Jack's name?" Beth asks Hotch.  
"Actually, it was the complete opposite." Hotch says as he recalls the memory.  
"What do you mean?" Beth asks him.  
"Every name Haley liked, reminded me of a serial killer. And she just didn't like my choice, Sergio." Hotch says.  
"Jack could've been Sergio? Poor kid!" Beth says, laughing at Hotch. "What names did Haley like?"  
"I also liked Butch. And Heinz. Haley liked Gideon, but that was the last name of a member on our team at the time." Hotch says about Jason Gideon, who left 5 years ago. "She also liked Andrew, Donald, Charles, Henry, and Jeffery." Hotch recalls.  
"It's funny now though, that you named him Jack. And that JJ's son is named Henry. Heinz? Butch? I'm glad we're having a girl!"  
"Me too. Now let's get to finishing the room!"  
"Let's get too it!"


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 Why Not?  
**_I know this chapter is really short, but it's really hard for me to write about Garcia and Kevin. My best friend and I both agree it's because we see so much of both of them on the show, we don't see a lot of the other couples on the show! _

"C'mon Kevin, we don't want to miss our lunch reservation. And we need to go to the baby store on the way home." Penelope Garcia says as she puts on her coat.  
"Baby store? For What?" asks Kevin Lynch  
"I've got four more babies on the way to spoil!" Garcia says excitedly.  
"Of course." Kevin says sarcastically. "Do you know what anybody is having?" he asks.  
"Beth's having a girl, in nine weeks! So I have to get tons to spoil baby girl with." Garcia says as she closes the door she just opened.  
"Penelope, don't you want kids of your own to spoil?" Kevin asks as he grabs her arm.  
"Maybe someday. But I'd rather spoil my friends kids. It wouldn't exactly be easy considering our jobs." Garcia replies, thinking about them both being in the FBI.  
"What about JJ and Will? They're a FBI agent and a cop. And Prentiss and Morgan, she works for Interpol and he's in the FBI." Kevin tells her.  
"Exactly, they all work for different companies. And Will only works when JJ's home. Prentiss is running the London office, but is based out of DC. It would be different for us." Garcia points out.  
"How? Neither of us goes out in the field. It's not like we'd get injured from an average day on the job." Kevin says, countering her earlier comment.  
"Why do you want kids so much all of a sudden?" Garcia asks him with anger in her voice.  
"All of our friends are having kids ,so why shouldn't we?" Kevin asks anxiously.  
"Yes and all of our friends are engaged, or married, so?" Garcia points out to him.  
"Exactly, so why shouldn't we get married. And maybe have a kids or two." Kevin says trying to pressure her.  
"Why! Just because our friends are? I already told you, I'm not ready to get married." Garcia says as she begins walking around  
"What about engagement? Are you ready for that? Because I know that I am." Kevin tells her raising his voice.  
"And I'm not. Can't we just take this one day at a time and see where it goes? Besides we're not the only ones not having kids or getting married." Garcia asks him.  
"We are the only ones not getting married! Reid proposed, Ashley accepted. And how long before they have kids? Nothing's stopping either of them!" Kevin tells her.  
"Why do you want kids so much. Just because our friends are having kids? I like being able to just up and leave whenever and not worry about a kid being left alone while I constantly work." Garcia points out the negatives to him.  
"Did you ever think maybe I'd be willing to give up my job for you and a family?" Kevin asks her.  
"I know that. But I also know that if I have a baby, my whole life changes as well. I mean, look at JJ. We hardly go out since Henry was born. And Prentiss, she hardly leaves the house since she's sick all the time." Garcia complains.  
"But you don't want to feel the love between a mother and child? You've never cared about going out until now. No more excuses. Why don't you want to get married?" Kevin asks angrily.  
"I just don't want to. Someday, if you're willing to stay with me, I'm willing to be there for you until I'm ready to get married." Garcia tells him.  
"Penelope, I'm not going anywhere! I've made that mistake and won't make it again." Kevin tells her as he leans in to hug her.  
"Now I remember why I love you." Garcia says as she hugs him back.  
"I remember why I love you every time I see you. I guess we missed our lunch reservations. We'll go out for dinner. Do you still want to go to the baby store?" Kevin asks her.  
"Sure, I'll go get my coat and shoes." Garcia says as she opens the closet door.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 Do You Remember?**

"Hey beautiful. Almost ready to go?" Spencer Reid says to his girlfriend Ashley Seaver while standing at the bathroom door watching her.  
"Almost. I've got a few things left to grab. Are you ready?" Ashley tells him while doing her hair.  
"Yup. I just hope I've got everything!" Reid says, smiling.  
"Everyone forgets something every time. Are you excited? I know that I am!" Ashley says as she begins cleaning up the bathroom.  
"I'm just nervous. We're meeting each others mothers today. Is your mom happy to be coming to Vegas?" Reid asks.  
"No, she hates flying. We better leave soon so we don't miss our flight." Ashley tells him as she looks at the clock on the wall.  
"Good idea! I'll grab the suitcases. Can you get the dogs?" Reid asks as he goes into their bedroom.  
"Bella, Lulu, here girls." Ashley calls to their 8-month old yellow labs. "Does the cat have food and water? And did you change the litter?" Ashley asks referring to their 8-year-old cat they adopted earlier that year.  
"The cats are fine. Got the keys? And where's my briefcase?" Reid says as he opens the front door.  
"Keys, check and top shelf. I've got it." Ashley says, grabbing his briefcase from the top shelf.  
"Ok, let's drop the girls off and head to the airport. Can you lock the door." Reid says, speaking quickly.  
"Reid, slow down. Calm down. We're not late, nor will we be. One thing at a time. Let's get the bags packed first." Ashley reminds him.  
"Your suitcase. Mine. My pillow and carry on. Your pillow and carry on. Where's your purse?" Reid says as he loads their bags.  
"Up girls. It's on my arm and I have your briefcase as well." Ashley says as she helps the dogs into their suburban.  
"Are you driving, or am I? And I'll take the briefcase." Reid says taking it from her.  
"I am. I left my keys inside, do you have yours?" Ashley says as she turns towards the front door.  
"I have mine in here." Reid says pointing to his briefcase.  
"I'm going to grab mine. And the snacks we left on the counter. And I need to lock the door." Ashley says as she opens the door and goes inside.  
"Don't take too long. Here's our plane tickets." Reid says as he climbs into the suburban.  
"I'll be quick." Ashley replies while she closes the door.  
"Ok." Reid replies sarcastically, knowing she always takes forever.  
"I'm back. Is there room in your carry on for the crackers?" Ashley asks as she climbs into the car.  
"Yes. I'll put them in while you drop off the dogs." Reid says as he places them on the floor.  
"I hate leaving them. I don't know how your team can leave their kids every time they leave." Ashley says as she starts the car and begins driving to the vet.  
"It's harder on JJ than Hotch, that's for sure." Reid says as he pets their dogs.  
"Do you ever want kids?" Ashley asks him.  
"I do, but I'm scared I'll be like my dad." Reid tells her honestly  
"You would never leave. I have faith in you." says Ashley.  
"I love you Ash."  
"I love you too." Ashley replies. "Here we are. Will you help me take them in? Then you can pack up the food." Ashley asks as she gets out and opens the back door.  
"Bella, out. Lulu, out. Here's Lulu's leash. I'll bring in Bella and their blankets." Reid says as he gathers everything from the car.  
"The meds are in the console." Ashley tells him.  
"Got them!" Reid says as he and Ashley go in the vets to drop off the dogs.  
Fifteen minutes later, after dropping off Lulu and Bella, Reid and Ashley are in the car, driving to the airport.  
"Are we ready to leave?" Ashley asks as she buckles her seatbelt and starts the car.  
"Let's hit the road. Game?" Reid asks  
"Do you remember the last time we were on a plane together?" Ashley asks, beginning their usual game of Do You Remember?  
"I love this game. We went to Florida. For a case. It was one of the last cases you worked with us." Reid tells her referring to their teams case in Florida over a year before.  
"I miss traveling with you. But I'd rather admit my love for you to everyone than try to hide it. Your turn." Ashley says.  
"I love being able to love you. Do you remember Emily's death?" Reid asks her looking over at her as he does.  
"It's hard not too. She was my mentor. I was surprised to find out that she was alive." Ashley replies.  
"I was hurt to find out. Let's continue on the plane." Reid says as they drive into the parking lot at the airport.  
"Ok. My turn next!" Ashley says as she begins to laugh.  
"There's a parking spot right up there." Reid says as he points to an open spot.  
"I see it. Do we have everything?" Ashley says as she parks and exits the car.  
"All is ready!" Reid says as they open the back and begin unloading their bags.  
Two hours later, Reid and Ashley are next to each other on the plane, as they wait for their flight to take off.  
"Do you have any gum? I forgot to get a pack." Ashley says as she looks through her purse.  
"Yes, here. I'm ready to take off!" Reid says as he hands her the pack of gum.  
"This definitely isn't the jet! I haven't flown in over a year, since leaving the team. I've forgotten how long it takes to board and take off." Ashley complains as she sits down and buckles up.  
"I haven't flown on anything but the jet in years. What time does your mom land?" asks Reid .  
"Twenty minutes after us. I told her we'd wait for her to arrive. If that's alright?" Ashley says even though she already knows it'll be ok.  
"We should be fine. I'll just do an online check in. So it's your turn to play." Reid tells her as he changes the subject.  
"Do you remember when you saw your mom last?" Ashley begins the game.  
"I saw her the day JJ had Henry. Unfortunately, I haven't seen her since." Reid replies feeling bad that Henry is almost 4 and he hasn't seen his mom in nearly 4 years.  
"That's got to be hard. Do you at least talk to her?" Ashley asks him as she lays her head on his shoulder.  
"I write her a letter every day. And call at least twice a month and every holiday." Reid says sounding ashamed.  
"That's good. Does she know you're coming?" Ashley asks looking into his eyes.  
"Yes. So does my father. My turn?" Reid asks, anxious to change the subject.  
"It sure it!" Ashley says excitedly.  
"Do you remember when you last saw your mom?" Reid asks the same question Ashley just asked him.  
"My graduation party, sometime last year. I was going to see her in October until you came up with this plan to meet each others moms." Ashley says to him  
"You know how hard it is then. To not see your mom as much as you used to." Reid says obviously upset.  
"It's hard when they're basically your only parent" Ashley says , trying not to cry.  
"At least your dad didn't walk out on you. He left, but not because he wanted to. And for you, it was for the better." Reid says as he leans in to kiss her.  
"It didn't make it any easier for us. My brother, sister, and I all had to grow up without our dad. You know how hard it is. It was even harder for my sister. She was only six months old. My brother was five, and I was eleven." Ashley says as the tears begin to fall.  
"I was ten. It's your turn." Reid says as an attempt to begin comforting her.  
"Do yo remember what my dad did. Because I don't know very much." Ashley asks the question she's asked a thousand times before.  
"Are you positive you want to know? Some of it may be difficult to hear." Reid warns her.  
"I can't let him sit in prison while I don't even know what he did. I need to know. Please?" Ashley looks up at him with pleading blue eyes.  
"Ok, but this won't be easy for you." Reid says knowing he can't say no to her big blue eyes.  
"I don't car, just tell me please." Ashley says forcefully.  
"Over the course of ten years, he killed 25 young women. He has later admitted that he wanted to kill your mother, but he didn't want to leave you motherless." Reid says, jumping straight to the point.  
"Please stop. I change my mind. I don't want to know. It's too hard to believe." Ashley begs of him to stop.  
"Ash, it's ok. I won't tell you. Just know that it's not your fault. And promise me you'll never, ever blame yourself." Reid says, trying to console her.  
"I love you. And I'll promise that if you promise you'll never leave me in the dark about this. If I ask you to tell me." Ashley says through her tears.  
"I'll tell you whatever you want to know. When you want to know. I promise I'll never do anything to hurt you." Reid says as he leans over to give her a hug.  
"And I promise I'll love you till the end of the world." Ashley says as she leans on his chest preparing for the rest of their 3 hour flight.  
"I promise to always be by your side, and never walk away." Reid says as he lays his head on hers.  
"I love you Spencer." Ashley says as she turns to look into his eyes as she says it.  
"I love you too Ashley." Reid says as he looks into her blue eyes before leaning down to kiss her.


	8. Chapter 7

**A House Fit For Our Family  
**"Ready to get moved to the house?" Derek Morgan asks Emily Prentiss as he walks out the door.  
"I just can't believe it's here so fast. It feels like just yesterday I married you." Prentiss replies following him out the door to the car.  
"Time flies when you're having fun." Morgan says as he opens her door.  
"It sure has! It doesn't feel like we've only been married for 7 weeks. Maybe it's because we're almost 20 weeks pregnant, and have been around each other for the past 6 years!" Prentiss says looking down at her growing stomach.  
"JJ and Will have only been married for 4 months, and Henry's almost 4!" Morgan replies smiling at his wife.  
"True, but it's still crazy." Prentiss replies as she laughs.  
"If we don't get the truck, we're never going to get moved!" Morgan says as he starts the car and begins the drive to borrow their mutual friends truck while he is gone for the weekend.  
"Imagine, we're going from your one bedroom apartment to a four bedroom house. The babies can each have their own room!" Prentiss says as she begins mentally arranging their new house.  
"It's insane to think about. I always had my own room, but I had two sisters so they always had to share a room." Morgan says, referring to his sisters Desiree and Sarah.  
"I'm an only child, and it was just my mom, dad and I so I usually had my own!"  
"What do we need before we set up the rooms? We might have to sleep on the couch for a couple of days so we can paint our room. Will is coming over tomorrow, so he can help paint our room and maybe the baby's if you want to wait to unpack with JJ tomorrow." Morgan tells her as he parks the car.  
"Sounds great. I'll meet you at the house." Prentiss answers as she goes around to the driver's side.  
"See you then." Morgan says as he starts the truck.  
After a ten minute drive back to their house, Prentiss and Morgan begin loading items into the truck and car to take to their new house.  
"Why won't you let me help?" Prentiss says as she sits down and awaits instructions from Morgan.  
"I don't want you to get hurt." Morgan says as he begins stacking boxes by the door onto a dolly.  
"I'm pregnant not dying! I won't get hurt just because I'm pregnant." Prentiss says laughing as she gets up to push the dolly.  
"Fine fine...I'll take the cribs down and you can push the dolly!" Morgan says as he picks up one of the cribs.  
"Thank you!" Prentiss calls as she wheels the dolly to the car.  
"Open the truck bed, so I can put this in." Morgan calls as he steps of the one step porch.  
"Got it! So what all are we moving over today? And what are we waiting to have Will help with tomorrow?" Prentiss asks  
"We can get almost everything. We can get everything from the baby room since it's all still in boxes. And almost everything from our rooms. I just need some help with the table, the tv stand and the cabinets. I think that's everything we'll need! Which means, we better get working so we get done quickly!" Morgan says as he walks back into the house to retrieve more items.  
"If you get the biggest things first, I'll put the boxes in the car, and we can drive over then...and figure out what we have left!" Prentiss says as she stacks more boxes.  
"So have we thought of any baby names? Since we agreed we aren't naming them after us." Morgan asks as they walk out the door.  
"I have a few, boys and girls! I heard JJ picked a name and I love it!"  
"Do they know what they're having yet?" Morgan asks as they turn around and go back inside to get more stuff.  
"They're having a girl, so they'll have a boy and a girl...a perfect American family!" Prentiss says  
"Maybe we should get a dog, I mean, we can train it before the baby is born. Or we could get an older dog, that's used to kids already. What do you think?"  
"I like the idea, what kind of dog though. And it has to be good with cats too, or Sergio. I don't think a puppy is the best idea, because we're having twins in just 5 months, so there's not a lot of time. Maybe a 5 or 6-year-old dog would be better, or maybe we could get a puppy when the kids are a little older." Prentiss says smiling at the thought of a dog.  
"Sounds good, let's look in a couple of weeks so we can make a better decision instead of just a spontaneous one. Back to baby names. What did you like?" Morgan asks as he helps her load the back seat of the car.  
"I really liked Xavier and Xander for boys, and Quinn Elizabeth and Zoe Irene for girls. What do you like?" Prentiss asks looking at Morgan.  
"What about Miles? Or Liam? Maybe Austin? For girls? I like Josie, Olivia, and Lacey. So we have 5 girls and 5 boys. Do we need anymore?" Morgan asks as he closes the truck bed and closes the car.  
"Since we're done loading everything up, we can talk about names later. But at least now we have a starting point! We can start keeping a book of possible names sometimes. Or even look through a baby name book." Prentiss says as she climbs into the car and rolls down her window.  
"That sounds good. Let's go get this all unloaded and we can talk later." Morgan tells her as he kisses her through the window.  
"I love you Mr. Derek Morgan." Prentiss teases him as she kisses him back.  
"I love you more beautiful, and that would be Special Agent Derek Morgan to you" Morgan continues the joke, before going to his car and leaving for their new house.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

"I think we should tell Henry what we're naming the baby. He asked while you were at work yesterday. I told him we had to wait for daddy." JJ says as she sits down on the couch by Will.  
"Call him in here. I agree we should tell him." Will says as he looks at her.  
"Henry, baby. Come here. Daddy and I want to tell you something." JJ calls to her son who immediately comes running.  
"What mommy?" Henry says as he climbs into her lap.  
"Do you remember that you asked what the baby was going to be named?" JJ asks him.  
"Yea, what's its name?" he asks.  
"Mommy and I are having a girl. You're going to have a little sister."  
"And her name is going to be Ava. Mommy's babies Henry and Ava." JJ tells him excitedly.  
"I'm not a baby mommy!" Henry says giggling  
"Nope, my big boy is going to be four soon!" JJ says as she hugs Henry.  
"Yay!" Henry says as he squirms off her lap.  
"Hey buddy, its nap time. C'mon let's go to your room." Will says as he walks towards Henry's door.  
"I want mommy to come too." Henry says as he grabs JJ's hand.  
"Mommy's coming. Go on, I'm right behind you." JJ says as she walks into his room.  
"Lay down buddy. I love you. Sleep tight!" Will says while he sits on Henry's bed.  
"I love you baby. I'll see you in a couple of hours." JJ says as they walk out of his room.  
"So do you want to finish painting Ava's room?" Will asks as they stand in their bedroom doorway.  
"Sure. Where's the paint so I can work on the dresser?" JJ says as she walks to Ava's closed-door.  
"It should all still be in her room." Will says as he steps around her and opens the door.  
"Alright, let's get to it and see how much we can get done before Henry wakes up!" JJ says as she sits on the chair they were storing in the room.  
"Ok! Where's the bucket of yellow? Here's the pink, and there's the green, so we have the paint for the dresser. What are you painting on it?" Will asks as he hands her the paint cans.  
"I'm painting it pink, and writing Ava Christine on the top. I'm not sure yet if I want to put her whole name or just first and middle. What do you think?" JJ asks while she opens the paint for the dresser.  
"Ava Christine is good, Ava Christine LaMontange is pretty long to paint on a small dresser." Will points out to her while he finds the yellow paint and opens it.  
"That's true. Can you hand me the big brush so that I can paint the dresser. I want to get it painted as soon as I can, so that I can put the designs on it." JJ says as she starts painting.  
"What designs? Besides her name of course." he asks.  
"I have stencils of music notes, butterflies, and the letters, so I'm going to put music notes around her name, and a butterfly on the five drawers." JJ describes her idea to him.  
"Sounds cute. I'm painting the walls yellow, then we can go buy some of the wall sticker things to put on the walls." Will tells her.  
"What kind of stickers?" JJ asks.  
"I don't know, maybe letters. We could put her name on the door. If it's only her first name then it will only be three letters." He says to her while painting the first wall.  
"Or w could paint her name on the wall." JJ suggests.  
"That would work too." he agrees.  
"It's crazy, I'm more nervous painting her room than I ever was about anything involving Henry." JJ says, realizing she is very protective of her kids.  
"I was as nervous as could be about Henry, even more about his birth. With this pregnancy, everything seems 100 times easier." Will says to her as he laughs about how different they are sometimes.  
"That's funny. Before we start painting the walls, let's think about how long we want to stay here. IF we don't want to stay very long, I think we should just paint it and not paint anything on her walls." JJ points out to him.  
"That's a good point. I've actually been looking at some houses while you've been on cases." Will admits to her.  
"Really? Without me?" JJ asks with hurt in her voice.  
"Just pictures online, I haven't even contacted a realtor yet." Will tells her as he tries to cheer her up.  
"Do you want to? I mean, how long have you been thinking about moving?" JJ asks him as she puts down the paintbrush.  
"Since we got married. I" Will begins.  
"What! You didn't even think to discuss it with me? What about what I wanted? I thought we were staying for a couple of years, until Ava is a little older." JJ says while she walks out of Ava's room.  
"Jayje, just because I looked, doesn't mean I said yes to anything!" Will says realizing he screwed up.  
"You still went behind my back and looked!" JJ screams before slamming the front door.  
"JJ!" Will walks out the front door. "Come back!" He says from the porch knowing he can't leave Henry home alone.  
"Please pick up your phone, please." JJ says as she walks down the street away from her house.  
"Hey Jayje, what's going on?" Prentiss answers her phone.  
"I need to talk, I need a few minutes away from Will." JJ tells him.  
"Oh, what's wrong?" she asks her.  
"Will started looking at houses, without me!" JJ cries.  
"You're upset because your husband was looking into buying a house without first talking to you? Correct me if I'm wrong, but that seems a little crazy."  
"He didn't tell me he was looking though!" JJ continues.  
"Did he call a realtor, or look at houses? Did he do anything but looking at pictures or looking to see if there was anything for sale?" Prentiss asks as she gets in her car to drive to JJ's house.  
"No, not that I know of. He said he didn't, but still!" JJ says trying to explain her side while she turns around to walk back to her house.  
"Jayje, I'm driving to the store, can I call you in a bit?" Prentiss asks.  
"Sure...call when you get a chance. I'll talk to you later, bye!" JJ says before hanging up.  
"Hey JJ, are you ok?" Will asks as he sees JJ walking to the porch.  
"I'm fine. Sorry I over reacted. Who's here?" JJ asks as she sees a car pull up in their driveway.  
"Um, I don't know. It's not a car I recognize." Will says as they stand on the porch.  
"Hey guys!" Prentiss says as she exits her car.  
"I'll go inside so you can talk." Will says as he goes inside.  
"Ok. So when did you get the new car?" JJ asks  
"Yesterday. We decided to sell mine and get a new one. Since mine was too small for the four of us." Prentiss explains.  
"Makes sense. I'm surprised ours fits two car seats, two strollers, and the pack and play. It sure is tight in the back! But I love it just the same." JJ replies  
"Yea, do you want to go get some drinks and talk for a few minutes?" Prentiss asks.  
"Sounds great. Let me go tell Will, and I'll be out in a couple of minutes." JJ says.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

"We're going to the zoo, we're going to the zoo." Jack cheers as they drive to the opposite end of Washington DC than they live on.  
"We sure are buddy. What animals do you want to see first?" Hotch asks while they hunt for a parking spot after arriving at the zoo.  
"The giraffes!" he begins, "Beth, what do you want to see?" he asks his father's girlfriend.  
"I don't know, it's your day, you get to choose." she says as she turns around and smiles at him.  
"Jack, do you remember when mommy would bring you here? What was her favorite animal?" Hotch asks, referring to his son's deceased mother.  
"Mommy liked the elephants, and the pandas." Jack says  
"Let's go find those giraffes for you, Jack. What's your favorite animal?" Beth asks him, trying to change the subject.  
"I like the elephants, like mommy. And I like the turtle and snakes like daddy. What's your favorite?" he asks.  
"I like the penguins, but there's not very many here." she replies.  
"I don't like birds, they scare me. And they're too loud!" Jack says.  
"They are very loud! Do you like lions?" Beth asks.  
"I do, daddy do like them! They look like Beth's cat, except more fuzzy." Jack laughs  
"They do look like Luna and Peaches. But I think I like the tigers better than the lions. What do you think?" Hotch asks his son  
"They're cool too, can I go play on the park?" Jack asks.  
"Sure, be careful. Beth and I will be sitting right here so if you need anything." Hotch tells him as he and Beth sit down and Jack runs to the playground.  
"So his mom used to bring him here?" Beth asks.  
"Um, yea. Haley thought that Jack needed to know his animals early on, and we started bringing him here together when I was home. I want to bring the baby here too, so she can see what Jack saw." Hotch replies.  
"I do to. Have we thought of her name yet? We only have five left to choose from. And it's only a couple of weeks until she's born. I'd like to have a name before this afternoon, if we can decide on one." Beth says as she looks over at Jack. "I wonder if she'll be anything like Jack is?" she continues.  
"Only time will tell that. And sure, let's talk about the remaining names. What do we still have? Avery Quinn, Summer Kate, Zoe Irene, Faith Elizabeth, and Tara Louise. I like Avery best, or maybe Zoe. What do you think?" Hotch asks.  
"I like Summer and Avery, Zoe is pretty though." Beth says.  
"So we both like Avery. Are you an Avery little girl? I think it's a perfect name. Fit for our little angel that is." Hotch says as he places a hand on her stomach.  
"Then let's name our princess Avery, Avery Quinn Hotchner, I love it!" Beth says as she lays her hand on top of his.  
"Let's get Jack and continue walking around, the party is supposed to start in about an hour." Hotch says as he looks at his watch.  
"Sounds great, where are we going for it?" Beth asks  
"I believe we agreed on just down the street from here, so we can stay for another 45 minutes or so. Jack, come on buddy." Hotch answers before calling for his son.  
"Ok, then let's go wander around for a bit and then we can go."  
"Daddy, can we go see the pandas? Mommy always let me look." Jack asks.  
"Sure kiddo, let's go find those pandas for you." Hotch answers as he takes Jack's hand.  
"Is this the first time he's been here since she died?" Beth whispers to Hotch so as not to attract Jack's attention.  
"Yea, I couldn't bear to come back here after, but he wanted to come." Hotch answers.  
After another 40 minutes of walking around the zoo, it's time for them to leave for the party that is being held with their friends. They drive to the restaurant down the street and walk in and see everyone in the corner.  
"Hi Beth and Hotch. And hey there Jack." JJ says as her son runs up to say hi to Jack.  
"Hi everyone, it's good to see you all again." Beth says as she takes a seat at the table.  
"How to you feel, Beth. And how is girly girl doing?" Garcia comes over to join the party.  
"I feel great, for being 8 months pregnant. And the little girl finally has a name. We've been narrowing it down for weeks, but finally decided for good today." Beth says as she begins to smile.  
"Oh, I want to know her name!" Prentiss says as she and Morgan walk in.  
"Really? We picked out a name just a few weeks ago too!" JJ says  
"Oh what are you naming your little girl?" Beth asks, "We're naming our princess Avery, Avery Quinn." she tells them all.  
"That's beautiful!" Prentiss says.  
"I love it!" Garcia replies.  
"It suits her perfectly, Will and I decided to name baby number two Ava. Ava Christine." JJ says.  
"I'm hungry, so let's get this baby shower stuff started." Morgan says as he eyes the cake.  
"You are such a man." Prentiss laughs.  
"Typical!" Garcia giggles.  
The team, which has become more of a family every day they've known each other, enjoys baby shower games with each other. They then begin to open gifts, and finally get to the part that all the guys actually care about, the cake.  
"What kind is it?" Beth asks since she wasn't the one who ordered the cake.  
"The right half is chocolate, and the left is white cake." Prentiss begins, "And all the leftovers are just for you three! Have fun with that." She laughs.  
"Guess we'll be having cake for dinner for a few weeks." Beth plays along.  
"Jack, Henry. Do you boys want some cake? JJ calls as she starts to cut the cake.  
"Yea! Can I have chocolate mommy." Henry asks.  
"Sure, here is a piece." JJ says, handing him a plate. "What kind do you want Jack?" she asks.  
"Can I have chocolate please." he asks.  
"Here's a piece." JJ hands him a piece.  
"Thank you Aunt JJ." he says as he goes to sit with Henry.  
"He's such a polite little boy." JJ says to Hotch.  
"Haley and Jessica did a great job of teaching him manners." Hotch says with obvious guilt in his voice.  
"You can't change what happened, but you can show him what love is and always show him the happy side of you. It's what Haley wanted." Prentiss says.  
"It is. Well, I think we better be heading home. Beth is looking exhausted." Hotch says as he begins to pack up the presents.  
"I'm fine if you want to stay for a bit." Beth says.  
"No, you matter more. Let's get home so we can put all of this away. Jack come on." Hotch tells her.  
"Can I please stay with Aunt JJ for a bit?" Jack asks  
"Did you ask Aunt JJ?" Hotch tells him what he needs to do.  
"Aunt JJ, may I please stay with you and play with Henry?" Jack asks.  
"That's fine Jack, we've got to finish cleaning up, but then we'll go over to the house and you can play." JJ tells him.  
"Ok, thank you! Daddy, can I go?" Jack asks, knowing he has to ask before he can go.  
"Yes buddy, that's fine." He says as he helps Beth stand up. "I'll talk to Aunt JJ about what time to pick you up, so I'll see you in a few hours." he tells her.  
"Bye, daddy." Jack says as he hugs his dad.  
"That was a great party." Beth says as they walk to the car.  
"It was great, I think we got a lot of what we need." Hotch replies. "I'm tired, do you feel ok?" he asks  
"I feel fine, let's just get home and get a few hours of sleep." she says


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

"Penelope, come on. We don't want to be late," Kevin calls down the hallway.  
He walks down the hall, to their bathroom and sees her straightening her long blonde hair.  
"Hey Kevin, I'm going as fast as I can, which isn't very fast," Garcia says while she smiles at him.  
"Well then what can I help with," he asks.  
"Um, nothing actually. All I have left is getting my hair done. Thanks for asking though," she says as she turns off the straightener and grabs the brush.  
"I don't see why you worry so much. If you ask me, your beautiful just the way you are," Kevin says while pushing a strand of hair behind her ear.  
"Thank you Kevin, but I still like to look good everyday," Garcia says before walking out of the bathroom.  
"You do look good everyday, even with messy hair and no makeup," he says, following her to their bedroom.  
After he says this, Garcia quickly turns around and looks into his eyes.  
"Kevin Lynch, you know exactly what to say to make a girl smile. Now come on, we have to leave." Garcia says  
"I'm ready, let's get to work," he says while closing the door.  
_Kevin and Garcia take the same route they take to work every day. They drive in silence as Garcia recalls their first meeting. Just a matter of weeks, she thinks, they will have been together for five years. She then recalls their first words to each other:  
"You're good," Garcia states  
"You're better," Kevin replies, looking deep into her eyes.  
It was in that moment that Garcia knew she was in love. In that moment, she realized how Hotch felt, and how JJ, though she wouldn't admit it at the time, felt when she met Will. Just nine weeks later, while on a case in Florida, JJ admitted her love for Will. Garcia's newfound love was quickly forgotten. Two weeks later, JJ announced she was pregnant. By now, nobody even remembered Garcia's new relationship. This had never bothered Garcia. Not until today that is.  
_"Maybe we should get married," Garcia says, snapping both herself and Kevin back into reality.  
"What?" Kevin asks as though he hadn't heard.  
"Not today of course. But sometime, I really think we should," she tells him.  
"Really? Are you serious? I am the happiest person on earth because of this." Kevin says with a smile on his face.  
"Yes I'm serious. I think that you and I should at least get engaged. I mean, you've asked multiple times. So I know that you're willing too. Let's just do it! We can get married next winter. Around our anniversary. But not too soon, we need time to save money and plan the whole thing. So how about we get married next winter!" Garcia says as she makes plans in her head.  
"I love the ideas. Who do we want to invite? What day do we want it? Should we just have a small wedding, like Morgan and Prentiss's? Or should we have a big church wedding? Maybe we should" Kevin begins rambling to Garcia before she cuts him off.  
"Woah, just slow down! We need to take this one step at a time. We have too many things to figure out on our 25 minute drive to work. We have to agree on everything. I don't want to get married while we're at odds with each other," she says.  
"Yea, yea. I know. I'm just so excited. Let's talk about dates, then we can look into everything else we'll need to figure out." Kevin tells her as he drives through FBI base security in Quantico.  
"Well, our anniversary is November 21. So lets look at the Saturday's on either side of the 21 and decide which will be better," Garcia says while getting her calendar on her phone.  
"What days are there? We should decide on a date as soon as we can, so we can book whatever stuff we need."  
"It looks like the 23 and the 30 are the two Saturday's right by it, but there are three others that month." Garcia says while scrolling through dates.  
"Let's look at the 30. Then we might be able to have a white wedding, and it'll be right before Christmas. I think that's a better date than the 23, since there's so many birthdays right around that time. Let's do it then, just over a year from now!" he says excitedly.  
"13 months! I have to get down to my lair, Hotch said we have a case, so I need to print the case info and get it to the team. I love you, I'll see you later." Garcia says as she steps out of the elevator.  
"Got it. Tell me if you get a chance and we can eat lunch together." Kevin says quickly due to the elevator doors closing.  
Garcia goes into her office, and begins to print up to date information about the case Hotch told her about just hours before.  
_"Garcia, we have a case in New Orleans, Louisiana. A girl, claiming to be Abigail LaMontange. She says she just escaped from a rapist, who has held her captive since she was 6 years old. The team is leaving in 2 hours, since its only 4 in the morning. Please be at the office by 7:30 so we can discuss after we land."  
_"Garcia, are you there?" Morgan calls via webcam.  
"What? Yea, I'm right here."  
"What information do you have about Abigail?" Hotch asks  
"Ok, so Abigail, Abby, went missing 21 years ago, when she was 6 years old. Her older brother took her to the park. Wait, why are we on this case? Aren't we too close to be able to be on the case?" Garcia says after reading who Abby's older brother was.  
"They don't know I'm married to Will, and I'm not about to tell him. I promised Will I would do everything in my power to find Abby. I made that promise when he first told me about her." JJ says  
"And we will find out what has happened, where" Hotch begins as JJ slips into the memory of Will telling her about Abby, shortly after Henry was born.  
_"Jayje, I'm so sorry. About Dani, about everything. I actually know how much it hurts to lose a sibling. And a parent." Will tells her while she lays her head on his shoulder.  
"You do? I know about your dad. But a sibling? How old were you? What happened?" JJ questions him.  
"When I was 7, my mom and dad had a little girl. Abigail Sadie LaMontange. Ten months later, my mom walked out on my dad. I haven't seen her since. I grew up pretty fast, since my dad was always at work, I was the one taking care of Abby. When I was 13, I decided to take her to the park. Abby was 6. Abby was playing on the slide, I saw a pretty girl and was distracted. I had only looked away for a minute. I heard my name being called and I turned around and saw a man running. I noticed Abby was gone. I tried so hard to see the man, but I couldn't see any details, nothing to identify him by. It's been 17 years since she went missing. It's 2008. She went missing in 1991."  
"I'll do everything to find her, if you want me to that is."  
"I'd love that. I've looked into her case every year since I joined the force, nothing."  
_"JJ, are you ok?" Morgan asks realizing that she had completely zoned out.  
"Yea, I'm fine. Um, can I talk to Abby? I think that I'll be able to help her the most." JJ asks the team.  
"Absolutely." Hotch replies.  
The team exits the plane, and drives to the local police station. They walk in and JJ does the usual introductions before going to speak to Abby. While she is speaking to Abby, the rest of the team catches up with Garcia on details about Abby.  
"So, Abby was 6 when she went missing. On May 17, 1991, 13-year-old Will had taken her to the park. He said she was playing on the slides and he got distracted. He said that he heard his name being called and when he looked in Abby's direction, a man was running and he then noticed that Abby was missing. The cops were on scene almost immediately, as many saw the man driving away unusually fast and heard Will screaming for Abby." Garcia retells the day that Abby went missing before JJ walks into the room.  
"Is that Garcia?" JJ asks.  
"It sure is beautiful, so what do you need?" Garcia replies.  
"Just needed you to hear this with the rest of the team. Abby said that when she was 6, a white man with blonde hair and navy blue eyes threw her over his shoulder and threw her in a red pickup. She says for 21 years, he held her in what she believed to be a storm cellar. Abby said that around 4 days ago, she hit the man over the head with a rock she found. She says that he passed out, and that she went to the neighbors and they called the cops. The man, later identified as Alexander Joseph Nelson, was then arrested and Abby was brought into protective custody. She also asked about Will, and her father. I told her about them and she says she's proud of Will and upset over her father. She asked if she could see him. I'll introduce them again later, when the case is closed." JJ says  
"Well, then let's get the case closed as soon as we can, so that your husband can see Abby again. And so Henry can know his aunt." Morgan says to JJ.  
"Let's finish it then. Bye Garcia!" JJ says as she walks away.  
"Bye, let's get the case finished up and come home safe my lovelies." Garcia says to the team as she closes the video chat.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

"Morning Ash." Reid says as he walks into the kitchen.  
"Good morning. What do you want for breakfast?" Seaver asks as she gets the skillet to cook their usual Saturday breakfast.  
"How about we shake things up. Let's go out for breakfast. How about Ihop?" Reid says as he grabs her hand and pulls her away from the kitchen.  
"That sounds amazing. Let's get a shower, then we can go." Seaver says as she walks to their bathroom.  
"And when we get back, we can have a lazy day. Just to ourselves." Reid says as he kisses her.  
"Spencer," Ashley says as she looks into his eyes.  
"What is it? You look worried," Reid says with concern in his voice.  
"It's just. I don't know, maybe I'm just being crazy."  
"Ash," Reid says as he sits on their bed.  
"I think I might be pregnant," she says before she starts to cry.  
"Hey, hey, don't cry. I'm the happiest person in the world. I will never, ever leave you or the baby," Reid promises her.  
"I'm scared I won't be a good mom," she admits as she leans on his shoulder.  
"We can support the baby just fine. Together. Don't worry about your parenting skills, you'll be an amazing mother. You've helped me watch Henry before, and you are amazing with him. With as good as you are around him, I have no doubts of your ability to be a good mother," Reid tells her, wiping the tears from her eyes.  
"Thanks, but I think I'm gonna be afraid until the baby is here," Ashley says as she begins to smile.  
"Let's get some food, and we'll figure out what to do. Come on Ash, it's all going to work out," he tells her as they stand up.  
"I know it will, with you by my side. I'm going to get a shower so we can leave,"she says as she walks into the bathroom off of their bedroom.  
"You know, you're just as beautiful as the day I met you. And I'll keep saying that until the day I die," Reid tells her as he stands in the bathroom doorway.  
"Oh really? What about when I'm sick? I don't think I'll look too great then!" she says while laughing.  
"Maybe not to the world, but you me you'll be just as beautiful," he tells her.  
"I guess someone has to tell me that," Ashley says before leaning in to kiss him. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'd like to take my shower please," she says while pushing him out and closing the door.  
After Ashley took her shower, and Reid quickly takes his own, he steps out of the bathroom and sees her sitting on their bed putting on her shoes.  
"That was fast," Ashley jokes.  
"What can I say? I may have just gotten the best news anyone could ever give me. Now let's get going, I'm starving," Reid says as he pulls her off the bed and down the hallway.  
"Me too, let's go." Ashley says as they walk outside.  
"Don't forget to lock the door. And I'm driving," Reid says as he takes the car keys from her.  
"No! Give me the keys!" Ashley says as she reaches for them.  
"Uh-uh, my turn," he says as he starts to run with Ashley chasing him down.  
"Spencer, please? At least unlock the car," she says while walking to the car.  
"Alright." Reid says as he walks over to kiss her before she tackles him and takes the keys.  
"Thank you!" she says as she climbs in the driver's seat.  
"You, my beautiful woman, suck," he tells her while going to the passenger side.  
"Well then, I suggest you don't take my keys. Which Ihop do you want to go to?" Ashley asks while she tries not to laugh at him.  
"East, it's closer. Plus it has better service and food."  
"Got it. Did they finish the road? Or do I need to go around?" she asks while stopped at the end of their block.  
"It's finished, and really nice to drive on. If you'd have let me drive, I would've surprised you when we drove on it." Reid teases her.  
"You may be a genius, but your immaturity is what truly makes me smile." Ashley says while trying not to laugh.  
"I am not immature, and I have no clue what you are talking about."  
"Sure you don't. Is that your phone I'm hearing? Or is it mine?" Ashley asks as she avoids reaching for her phone to check.  
"Reid." Reid says as he answers his phone.  
"_Spence, we've got a case. It's a bad one. Can you be at the strip in an hour. I'll catch you all up then. I know you wanted the day, but Hotch called and told me to get everyone ASAP." _JJ tells him when he picks up.  
"Yea, yea JJ that's fine. I'll be there as soon as I can. See you then." Reid says as he hangs up the phone.  
"What's going on?" Ashley asks as she turns the car around and goes back to their house.  
"Got a case. I take it you could tell by my tone of voice? I'm so sorry. I really wanted to spend the day with you. But apparently its a really bad case. JJ sounded even more worried than she usually does about bad cases." Reid says as he looks at her.  
"Hey, the job is what we both signed up for. And I believe that I'm a little more understanding to the situation than some people would be. It's fine. I'll see you when you get back. Do you need a ride to the strip?" she asks.  
"That would be great. I haven't even packed my go bag yet, since we just got back late last night." he says recalling their earlier case about strangulation victims.  
"I'll pack that, and you get whatever else you need." Ashley says.  
"I'm really sorry, Ash. I wish I didn't have to go." Reid apologizes as he rushes around the house.  
"Stop. It's not your fault, don't act like it is. Killer's don't plan when they kill based on our schedule. I'm a lot more understanding of the job than you think. I'm fine. Be safe, please." she says while fighting back tears.  
"I will. I love you beautiful. Let's get going. I think I have everything."  
"I hope so. Are you driving or am I? And can you grab food for the dogs really quick while I start the car." Ashley says while walking out the front door.  
"That is fine, I will get it done." Reid says as he fills the dog bowl.  
"Grab my jacket on the chair by the door please." Ashley says while she unlocks the car.  
"Got it. I'm coming out now, so we better have everything." Reid says while locking the door.  
"Why am I so nervous this time? I don't think I've ever freaked out this much about you leaving before. Please be safe. I can't lose you, not now." Ashley says as she feels the tears flow from her eyes.  
"Let me drive. I'll be safe, I promise. Please don't cry. I won't leave you behind." Reid tells her.  
"Let's just get the landing strip. You've got to go. I know you'll be ok, but it's not so easy to believe today. You said it was a bad case, and I'm worried you're going to get hurt."  
"I promise, I won't get hurt. We're here. I'll text you when we land. I love you so much more than you will ever know. I will see you soon." Reid says as he parks, and starts to exit the car.  
"I love you too. I'll text you when I get home, just be safe." Ashley says as she gives him a kiss before he walks to the jet.  
"Goodbye," Ashley whispers as Reid boards the jet.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12  
_Woo hoo! We are 12 chapters into the story. What are you all thinking? I have some big story lines that I'm trying to set in motion, but they aren't the easiest in the world. I hope you all enjoy the story, and please rate and review. This chapter is a songfic. It's based on the Thompson Square song I Don't Wanna Miss You. Enjoy!  
__ Thanks_

_"Two nights ago. Who knew 48 hours could feel like such a lifetime." _Prentiss thinks to herself.

_"I can't believe she left." _Morgan thinks as he smells her perfume on her pillow case, and sees the 8x10 picture of her on the nightstand.  
"Reid? Can you come over?" he asks his friend knowing that's it's getting hard to pretend everything is ok.  
_"I feel so alone. So empty. What could I have done differently? What did I do wrong? _Morgan wonders as he feels the pain of losing her sink in and begins to feel lonely.  
Morgan hears the door open, and hopes it could be Emily.  
"Reid. Thanks for coming." Morgan says as he looks from the doorway.  
"Absolutely. What's going on?" Reid asks as he sees the pain in Morgan's eyes.  
"Emily. She left. I don't know what to do."  
"Did you call her? Why did she leave? Did you talk to JJ? Ashley would be better in this situation." Reid says as he starts to dial Seaver's phone number.  
"I called, ten times in the last hour. I. I don't know why she left. She just left this note on the table." Morgan says as he thrusts the note at him.

_D,  
I can't do this. I'm leaving. I don't know when I'll be back. If I even come back. Don't worry about me, I'm fine. I won't keep the kids from you. I have the ring, and I'll keep wearing it until we decide where to go with this. I'll be back in a day or two to get some stuff. I'll see you then.  
E_

"So she's made no contact since? Did you ask the girls if she had called any of them? I think she would've trusted them the most. And even if they won't tell you where she is, at least you will know she is ok." Reid suggests.  
"I just don't want to miss her forever. And I really don't want to get used to being by myself, again. It killed me to see her everyday and not be able to tell her how much I loved her. And now, I don't want to give my heart to someone else. I gave it to her, I want it to be hers." Morgan says as he paces in anger and hurt.

As Emily opens the front door to her house, she hears voices in the living room.  
"Derek?" she calls while pulling her gun out.  
"Em! We're in the kitchen. Are you staying? I don't want to lose you. I don't want to be without you. I love you so much." Morgan says as he wraps his arms around her.  
"Stop." Emily says as she pushes him away. "I'm just here to get some stuff. I need space. I need. I don't know what I need, but I can't be here right now." she says as she walks to their bedroom closet to pack a bag.  
"What is this all about? You are my whole world. Everything to me. And you're just walking away without an explanation." Morgan questions her.  
"I'll talk to you later." Prentiss says as she walks out of the house.  
_"I wanted you to make me stay. Please don't, don't let me just drive away. Why aren't you fighting for me?" _she thinks as she feels the tears fall from her eyes.  
"I need a single room please." Emily tells the hotel desk clerk.  
"Great, would you like a double or queen sized bed? And do you have a floor preference. Ma'am?" she asks Emily.  
"What? Um, a double is fine. No floor preference." Emily says as she jumps back to reality.  
In the room, Prentiss starts to cry again. She tries to stop herself, but all she can feel are the hotel walls closing around her. Emily gives in, and finally picks up her phone to call Morgan. She hears it ring once, and slams her phone down again while still crying.  
_"He was right. I don't want to miss him. I don't want to be by myself. I have his heart, I know that. And I also know that he is mine. I don't want to give it to anyone else. I have to go back." _Emily thinks as she picks up her bag and goes to the desk to check out.

"Morgan? I'm back" Emily calls as she walks in the front door.  
"Are you going to leave again? Or are you staying this time. Because if you're just going to leave, I'm not going to stick around to talk to you." Morgan says coldly.  
"I don't know what I want or need right now. I know I can't live without you. When I left, I said I needed space, but what I really wanted was for you to make me stay and never leave. I prayed that you wouldn't let me drive away." Emily admits.  
"Why did you go then? Why didn't you just stay? You are everything to me. You are my wife, and the mother to my two beautiful children." Morgan says as he places his hand on her stomach.  
"Guess they decided to wake up. They've been pretty still all day, I guess they just wanted daddy." Emily says while trying not to laugh about it.  
"They are daddy's babies. Are we sure we don't want to find out what we're having? Because I'm starting to think I do." Morgan asks.  
"I'm not finding out, and I don't think we should. This is our first and second child, and most likely the only ones we'll have. I'm 42, we're lucky I got pregnant at all. I want it to be a surprise, since they're going to be angels from the start."  
"I don't think you'll be saying that at 2 in the morning. Or on their second birthday. But they will be ours, and hopefully they'll learn from our mistakes." Morgan says while recalling both of their pasts.  
"It won't be hard for them not to make as many mistakes. I hope." Prentiss says.  
"So are we good?" Morgan asks her.  
"Yea, I think we are. Things will always be hard, but at the end of the day, all I know is that I can't live without you." Emily tells him.  
"I don't think I would survive without you at this point. I never knew what I was missing. A part of me died when you "died" but that part of me came back to life when I married you." he tells her while giving her a hug.  
"Let's go for a walk, so we can just talk. I don't want to be cooped up in the house." Prentiss says as she picks up her sweater.  
"Sounds great." Morgan says as he puts on his shoes.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Good morning Jayje," Will says as he shakes her shoulder to wake her up.  
"Good morning Will," she replies as she rolls on her side to see him.  
"What do we have to do today? Have we started planning for Henry's party?" Will asks.  
"We need to go get the presents and decorations, and Henry has his friend's party this afternoon. We can probably shop then and finish up whatever else we need to in Ava's room."  
"What do we need for the party? Ava's room doesn't need to be done for 4 months, Henry's birthday is in 15 days." Will says.  
"My baby boy is almost four, I can't believe it." JJ says as she feels tears in her eyes.  
"Can you believe its been 6 years since we met, and almost as many since we started dating."  
"And as long as we've been together, we have only been married 5 months. The best 5 months of my life, besides the 4 years of our sons life." JJ comments as she starts to climb out of their bed.  
"I'm surprised Henry hasn't come in here. He can't still be asleep, it's 9:30 and he usually wants to watch cartoons." Will says  
"It is unusual. Maybe he's in the living room. I'm going to find him." JJ says as she rushes out of the room.  
"Jayje, slow down. The house isn't that big. I'll check his room, and you can check the living room." Will attempts to calm her down.  
"Henry? Baby, where are you?" JJ calls  
"He's not in here. Or any of the rooms back here." Will says as he comes to the front of the house.  
"Where could he be? He always comes to see us in the morning so we can turn on the tv for him." JJ says as she begins to worry about her son.  
"Let's go look out back, call the neighbors, they might know. Or he may have just gone over to Kate to play. We have to find him. He's 3 years old, he couldn't have gotten that far." Will says as he tries not to break down knowing if he does, JJ will as well.  
"I can't help but think about one of the last cases. There were young boys with blonde hair and blue eyes being abducted. I'm terrified to think someone could have taken Henry." JJ says as she begins to cry.  
"No, no nobody took Henry. He He's probably just playing." Will says as he runs outside to begin looking.  
JJ grabs her cell phone, and immediately begins calling the neighbors and asking if they had seen Henry.  
"Hello" JJ says  
_"Hi JJ, what's up?" _Henry's babysitter Kate asks.  
"Kate, have you seen Henry. He's not anywhere in the house. Please tell me you've seen him." JJ asks  
_"Yea, he's right here. He said you were awake and that he asked you. I called your house phone a little bit ago. There was no answer. I just figured you were in the shower or something."_ Kate says with obvious regret in her voice.  
"Oh thank goodness. Will and I just woke up, we didn't even know he left. Give me a minute and I'll be down to get him. Thank you so much." JJ says as she begins to calm down after the fear of Henry being gone.  
_"Oh, I'm so sorry. If I had known, I would've brought him back immediately. I honestly thought he asked." _Kate says.  
"Really, it's fine. I'll just have to talk to him about leaving. Who knew our 3-year-old knew how to open the child locks on the door." JJ says as she begins to laugh. "I'll be down in a few minutes, I'll see you then."  
_"Ok, I'll see you then."_ Kate says before hanging up.  
"Will?" JJ calls  
"I'm right here. He wasn't out back. Where could he have gone." Will starts to panic.  
"It's ok, he's down with Kate. Apparently he told her that he asked us. She said that she called the house phone, but we didn't answer. We need to sit him down and talk to him about this. I don't want anything like this to happen ever again." JJ says as she puts on her coat and shoes to go get Henry.  
"Are you going to get him?" Will asks  
"Yes. I'm upset with him. But at the same time, I'm just happy he's ok." JJ says before walking outside.  
"Mommy" Henry calls from Kate's porch where they were standing.  
"Hi baby." JJ says  
"We decided to come outside and wait for you. I hope you both are ok. I'm so sorry." Kate apologizes.  
"It's ok Kate, really. You didn't know. Henry, go inside to daddy please. Mommy needs to talk to Miss Kate." JJ says as she gently pushes Henry to the porch.  
"Thanks so much for watching him. What time did he come over? He usually wakes Will and I up, so when we woke up we were talking and realized he wasn't in there like usual." JJ explains.  
"He came over a little before 9, not very long ago." Kate replies  
"I wonder why he didn't just wake us up like usual. But thanks for watching him." JJ says as she begins to turn back to her door.  
"Any time JJ, he's a joy to have around with Hannah. Then she has a playmate for a little bit." Kate says as she goes inside.  
"Henry." JJ says as she walks into the living room.  
"Yes mommy?" Henry says with innocence in his voice.  
"Daddy and I need to talk to you. Can you come sit on the couch?" JJ says while patting the couch.  
"Henry, you know that it's wrong to lie, right?" Will asks Henry  
"Yea"  
"Baby, why did you tell Kate that daddy and I said you could go over? You know we would have if you asked" JJ asks him.  
"But you were sleeping. I thought you were tired." Henry says  
"Even if you think mommy and I are tired, you always, always, always ask before you go outside. You scared mommy and I. We didn't know where you were, and that scared us." Will explains to him  
"And we don't want you to get hurt. There's some very bad men and women out there that could hurt you if daddy and I don't know where you are." JJ continues the explanation.  
"Like Aunt Izzy? She was bad right?" Henry asks, recalling his mother beating Izzy Rogers after she was with Henry.  
"Yes, like Aunt Izzy. She didn't hurt you, but she could have. And we don't want that to happen to you. Do you understand?" JJ asks him  
"Yea. I love you mommy." Henry says as he tries to change the subject.  
"I love you to baby. You're not going to leave without telling daddy and I, again, right?" JJ asks for clarification.  
"I won't leave." Henry promises.  
"Ok, we love you Henry. Let's get you ready for your birthday party." JJ says as she stands up to go get dressed.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14  
"Do you remember mommy? Do you remember how she used to take you swimming, and to the zoo? And how she loved to read to you every night?" Hotch asks his son.  
"Yea. I miss mommy. Are we going to visit her today?" Jack asks his father.  
"We sure are. Get your coat and shoes. We'll leave her in a little bit."  
"Is Beth coming?" Jack asks  
"Do you want Beth to come? She was going to have lunch with a friend, but I suppose we can go later and have Beth go with us." Aaron tells him  
"I just want to go with you. Since Beth didn't know mommy." Jack says  
"That's fine. Do you know how long it's been since mommy went to Heaven?" Hotch asks knowing Jack remembers the day as clearly as Hotch does.  
"Almost three years, right?" says Jack  
"Three years in just over three weeks. How about we get ready to leave. So we can come home and have a day just for me and you. I haven't spent much time with you lately." Hotch tells him, attempting to change the subject.  
"Yay! Can we get ice cream later? After we see mommy?" Jack asks him  
"If you want ice cream we sure can." Hotch says as he helps Jack get ready to leave.  
"Awesome! C'mon, let's go!" Jack yells as he pulls his dad's hand.  
"Slow down buddy, I have to grab the keys and lock the door." Hotch tells him.  
Once Aaron locked the door, and got Jack into the car they drove to the cemetery where Haley is buried.  
"Daddy, can I lead the way?" Jack asks  
"Sure buddy, do you remember what way to go? And I got some flowers. Here, let's put them on mommy's grave." Hotch says as he hands Jack and bouquet of Haley's favorite flowers, daisies.  
"I'm gonna put them on mommy's grave. C'mon!" Jack says as he runs ahead to the grave.  
"I'm right here buddy. Do you want to say anything, or just sit for a few minutes?"  
"Mommy, I miss you so much. I want you to come back. Daddy misses you too. I'm gonna have a baby sister soon! Daddy's girlfriend Beth is having my sister, and her name is gonna be Avery. I wish you could meet Beth. You would really like her. She's really nice like you were. I love you mommy." Jack says as if Haley is right there beside him.  
"Haley, you were an amazing woman. Even though we weren't together I still loved you. Our son is a wonderful little man who looks just like his mother. He's excited to be a big brother. I know you would've been excited for him as well. I promised him ice cream, and now our little man is getting anxious. I love you so much Haley." Aaron says before turning around and walking with Jack to the car.  
After getting into the car, and getting ready to leave, Hotch's phone begins to ring.  
"Hi Beth. I thought you had lunch with a friend today." Hotch says  
"I did. We're at the hospital. Meet me there as soon as you can. Avery's decided today is the day!" Beth says excitedly  
"Are you serious? I've got Jack. We're just leaving the cemetery, so we can be there pretty quick. Are you okay? Do you feel okay? What did the doctor say?" Hotch says as he quickly gets onto the main highway leading to the hospital.  
"Sounds good. I feel fine. And I'm fine, don't worry. The doctor said I'm about 5 centimeters. I've been in labor for a few hours. But I wasn't sure if it was the real deal or not. Just meet me here as soon as you can. Since you're driving, I'm gonna let you go." Beth tells him.  
"Ok. I'll see you when we get there. I love you."  
"I love you too. See you soon." Beth says before hanging up.  
"What did Beth say? You sounded happy." Jack asks  
"Your baby sister is going to be born today. Are you excited?" Hotch asks him  
"Yay!" Jack says excitedly.  
Throughout the ten minute drive to the hospital it is silent. Hotch speeds to the hospital and when he gets there picks up Jack and runs to the desk, and then into Beth's room.  
"How are you feeling?" Hotch asks  
"Beth! Daddy says Avery's gonna be born today! I'm gonna be a big brother!" Jack says as he races to Beth's bed.  
"Yes, Avery is going to be born today! Are you ready to be a big brother? You're going to be the best big brother to Avery." Beth says as she pats the bed telling Jack to sit by her.  
"She's gonna be my favorite sister!" Jack says  
"She's your only sister silly boy. Aunt Jessica is on her way to get you. She's going to bring you back in a little bit, but for now you're going to hang out with her." Hotch tells Jack as he leads him to the hallway to meet Jessica.  
Six hours later, the doctor tells Beth that she's ready to push. Twenty minutes later, Hotch and Beth finally meet Avery.  
"It's a girl." the doctor says as he holds up the baby.  
"Our angel. Is she ok? She's not crying!" Beth says as soon as she realizes Avery hasn't made a sound.  
"The umbilical cord was wrapped around her neck. Nothing serious. She's going to be just fine. She is breathing just fine, so she might just be a quiet baby." the doctor explains to them.  
"So she's ok? There isn't anything to worry about? Can we see her?" Hotch asks as he holds Beth's hand.  
"Absolutely. The nurses are weighing and measuring her, so in just a moment you can see your daughter." the doctor says as he looks to the nurses tending to Avery.  
"How long do they have to stay in the hospital? I have a seven-year old, and until we can go home, he has to stay with his Aunt." Hotch asks as he sees Jessica in the hallway.  
"Traditionally 24-48 hours. You'll most likely be released the day after tomorrow, Monday the 12." the doctor says before handing Avery to Beth.  
"She's so beautiful. Avery looks just like an angel." Beth says as she holds Avery.  
"Can I see her?" Jack asks  
"Sure buddy. Come sit down in the chair, and you can hold her. You have to be very careful though." Hotch says as he takes Avery and sets her on Jack's lap.  
"Hi Avery. I'm your big brother Jack." Jack says as he kisses her forehead. "Here daddy" he says as he lets Hotch take the baby back.  
"Hey baby girl. You are such a beautiful girl. Here Beth, I'm going to go talk to Jessica real quick. And call the team. I'll be back in about ten minutes. Come on Jack." Hotch says as he goes into the hallway.  
"Congratulations Aaron. You've got a gorgeous little girl." Jessica says  
"Thanks. You don't have a problem keeping Jack a couple of nights, do you? Just until Beth is released." Hotch asks  
"Aaron, you know that's fine. Jack and I will have a great time. Enjoy your couple nights of sleep, and prepare for the many nights without sleep!" Jessica says as she walks away  
"Bye buddy. Have a good time with Aunt Jessica. I'll see you tomorrow. Go catch up. I love you buddy." Hotch says as he hugs his son.  
"I love you too daddy. Tell Beth I say bye!" Jack says as he runs to catch up.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"She's so cute." Garcia tells Beth as she takes Avery from her.  
"She's good at tricking you. It's been a pain so far, but I know it's more than worth it. I'm just ready to get some sleep again." Beth says as she laughs due to lack of sleep.  
"How about Kevin and I take her tonight. So you can have a night to sleep." Garcia suggests.  
"I don't know. Have you ever even stayed with a newborn over night?" Beth says hesitantly.  
"I've watched Henry plenty of times. And I babysat Jack a few times." Garcia says as she reaches for Avery's bottle.  
"I don't know if I'm comfortable leaving her yet. She is only a week old." Beth admits  
"I promise she'll be fine if you choose to leave her. I could even ask JJ to bring Henry over if that would make you happier. And Jack could come too." Garcia says  
"Maybe. I need to talk to Aaron before I say yes to anything. Let me talk to him, and I'll call and let you know in a little bit. I think I'm a little more comfortable with you having JJ there, and Jack too." Beth says as she dials Hotch's phone number.  
"Ok, you have my phone number. Call if you decide to let this princess stay with us. I've got to go. I'll talk to you later, bye!" Garcia says as she leaves Hotch's house and calls Kevin.  
"Hey Penelope, what's up?" Kevin asks  
"We might be babysitting tonight, is that ok with you?" Garcia asks  
"Um ok. Who's kid?"  
"Avery, of course, and Jack and JJ might bring Henry over to hang out for a little bit." Garcia explains.  
"Sounds good. Are they all staying the night? We'll have to clean up and get some food since I wasn't planning on going grocery shopping until next week." Kevin tells her.  
"You don't have to do all the shopping. I'll pick up some food for breakfast, and we can order pizzas or something later tonight. And Avery and Jack are staying if Hotch is ok with it. I haven't even talked to JJ yet, but the two of them might as well. I'm in the driveway, I'll be in in a minute." Garcia says as she parks the car.  
"Ok" Kevin says as he opens the door for her.  
"Hi honey. Do you want me to go get the food, or start cleaning while you go get food?" Garcia asks Kevin as she closes the front door.  
"Let's both just start cleaning. Whoever goes to get the pizza can just grab some groceries on the way there or back." Kevin says while he pulls out the cleaning supplies.  
"Alright. I'm going to call JJ while we clean. What all do we need to clean today? Since we just cleaned last weekend." Garcia asks as she walks to the kitchen to start cleaning.  
"I don't know. Probably just the living room, the kitchen and the bathroom. We don't have to be super clean if we're having 3 kids over tonight." Kevin tells her  
"Good point." says Garcia while dialing JJ's phone number  
_"Hey Garcia, what's up?" _JJ asks  
"Hey JJ, Kevin and I are stealing Avery and Jack for the night and we were wondering if you wanted to bring Henry by to play for a little bit." Garcia asks  
_"Um sure. Will has to work tonight, so we've got no plans. What time do you want us to come over?"_ JJ asks her.  
"Great. I'm waiting on Beth to call me back, but is 4 ok?" Garcia asks_  
"Fabulous. We'll see you in a couple of hours then! Bye." _JJ says as she hangs up the phone  
"JJ said she's going to come by with Henry around 4." Garcia tells Kevin  
"Ok. Has Beth called you back yet?" Kevin asks her.  
"That would be her calling right now." Garcia says as she answers her phone, "Hi Beth."  
_"Hi Penelope. I talked to Hotch. He agrees that one night will probably be ok. He and I agree that we could use a night to sleep."_ Beth tells her  
"I promise she'll be well taken care of. JJ said she would bring Henry by at 4, so you can rest assured that she'll be fine." Garcia promises  
_"Oh, ok. I'll bring her over after 3 since Jack is with a friend right now."_ Beth tells her with hesitance in her voice.  
"She's going to be fine. Don't worry about anything." Garcia says  
_"I know. It's just we've never been without her. She's still so young. Maybe this is a bad idea." _Beth tells her  
"It's a perfectly fine idea. It's only for tonight. It won't even be 24 hours." Garcia says  
"Alright. I've got to put Avery down for her nap and pack her stuff for tonight. I'll see you in a little bit. Thanks Penelope." Beth says before she hangs up.  
"What did she say?" asks Kevin  
"She's going to bring Avery and Jack sometime after 3. How about we go get food, and then we can finish cleaning whatever else you think needs cleaning." Garcia says as she pulls Kevin outside  
"I'll go get the food. Otherwise we both know you'll be gone for hours." Kevin says as he takes her keys and goes to the car.  
"Just get poptarts, or cereal. Something easy. I'm sure Jack won't care that much." Garcia tells him  
"Got it. I'll see you when I get back." Kevin says  
"Bye." Garcia tells him as she dials a friend's phone number  
_"Hey Garcia. How's your weekend?"_ Prentiss asks.  
"Going good. JJ's bringing Henry over, and I'm stealing Avery and Jack for the night. If you want to stop by for dinner later, since you said that Derek was gone for training this weekend." Garcia asks  
_"What are you planning on having? The twins have decided that I don't want to eat much of _anything." Emily laughs  
"Pizza and bread sticks, but we can get something you can eat too." Garcia says  
_"Surprisingly I can still eat pizza. What time do you want me to come over?"_  
"Beth is dropping the kids off after 3, and JJ and Henry will be here around 4. We'll probably eat at 5 or so, but you're welcome to come whenever." Garcia says  
_"I'll come over when Beth drops the kids off, so I can have a chance to see Avery. Are you inviting Ashley? Reid is out-of-town with Derek." _Emily asks  
"No, she mentioned going to see family this week. So its you, me, and JJ. And Kevin." Garcia tells her.  
_"Great. I'll see you then." _Emily says  
"Awesome, bye!" Garcia says before hanging up.

_Sorry I don't go into the babysitting. I really don't have a clue on how to write that since Avery is a newborn. So I opted for writing about them getting ready for babysitting. I'm having a lot of trouble coming up with good ideas for the time being. I have stories for this time next year (since it's a week by week progression) but I'm not getting many ideas for the rest of '12. I've got stories for when Emily and JJ have their babies too. I'm going to keep updating, but please don't be mad if I don't update next week. Please R&R!_


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16- Tragedy

"Hey Spence, how was work?" Ashley asks as she hears her fiancée come in the door.  
"Long day. But it just got better since I got home." Reid says as he kisses Ashley  
"I love you." Ashley says as she looks in Reid's eyes  
"I love you both so much more than you realize" Reid says  
"You're a hopeless romantic." Ashley laughs  
"Only to you." Reid says  
"I feel sick" Ashley says as she runs out of the room  
"Ash? Are you ok?" Reid says from the hallway as Ashley had locked the bathroom door  
"I'm fine, just morning sickness" Ashley says before she comes out  
"What's wrong? You are usually ok, even when you're sick." Reid says since he can see Ashley is in pain  
"Something feels wrong. I'm worried. Maybe I'm just being crazy. But something doesn't feel right." Ashley says as she clutches her stomach  
"Do you want to go to the doctor's office in the morning? Just to be sure." Reid asks her  
"That sounds good" Ashley says before running into the bathroom again  
"I'm going to the store to get some Ginger Ale and crackers. Maybe it'll make you feel better." Reid says as he gets his keys  
"Ok. I'll be in our room. Or in here. Drive safe." Ashley says  
Reid drives to the nearest gas station just down the street from their house to get the soda and crackers when he hears his cell phone ring.  
"Spencer? Come home now. We need to go to the emergency room." Ashley says with panic in her voice  
"Ashley? I'm paying right now, I'll be there in five minutes. Are you ok? Do I need to call someone?" Reid says as he races to his car.  
"Just hurry. I'm going outside to wait." Ashley says  
Reid speeds to their house to pick Ashley up before racing to the hospital.  
"Hi, my fiancée. She's 13 weeks pregnant. She said something didn't feel right before I left." Reid says as he turns back to Ashley wondering what is wrong.  
"Name?" The desk attendee asks  
"Seaver, Ashley."  
"Date of birth?"  
"November 23, 1982."  
"Alright. A nurse will be with you as soon as possible. Please fill have Ms. Seaver fill this out." The attendee says as she hands Reid a clipboard with many papers on it.  
"Ash, I need you to help me fill this out. What hurts?"Reid asks as he fills out what he already knows  
"My stomach, the baby." Ashley says, obviously trying not to cry.  
Reid immediately stops writing and Ashley notices.  
"Please, just finish filling it out so they can send us a nurse." Ashley says as she starts to take the clipboard from Reid.  
"Um, I need your social and insurance information." Reid says as he reaches for her purse  
"Let me finish it. It's faster for me to just do it. Can you get me some water?" Ashley asks as she takes the clipboard from him.  
"Here, and ok. Do you have any cash? I think I left my wallet in the car." Reid says  
"In my wallet. There's singles in the inside pocket." Ashley says  
"Got it. I'll be right back." Reid says as he walks outside to the vending machine  
"Here's this. Do you have any idea on how long we'll be here?" Ashley asks  
"Since there isn't anyone else in here tonight, the nurse will call you back in 10-15 minutes. After that I don't have any idea, but at least 20 minutes." The attendee tells her  
"Thank you." Ashley says as she walks back to the chairs  
"Here's your water. Do you need anything else?" Reid asks her  
"Can you call my mom? I don't think I can without crying." Ashley asks him  
"Sure. What do you want me to tell her? Other than we're at the hospital? I can just ask her to come down. She won't be here until tomorrow, but I can call."  
"Just tell here we're at the hospital and ask her to come down." Ashley tells her  
"Seaver" the nurse says from the doorway  
"Spencer, never mind. We can call her when we get home." Ashley says as she walks towards the nurse  
"Coming." Reid says while following her  
"Hi ma'am. You said you're having pains in your stomach. Can you describe these pains?" the nurse asks  
"I don't know, I'm just having strong pains in my stomach. Like someone is pushing my stomach, or punching it." Ashley says  
"Alright. How far along are you?" the nurse asks after noting that she was pregnant  
"About 13 weeks, we found out six weeks ago." Ashley tells her  
"Ok, I'm going to do an ultrasound to see if I can see what's going on. If I can't tell right away, the Dr. Johnson will do a pelvic exam." the nurse explains  
"Ok. What do I need to do?" Ashley asks  
"You just lay down up here, and I'll put this gel on your stomach. Then I will run this over your stomach to see your baby." The nurse tells her.  
The nurse quickly prepares Ashley for her ultrasound and Reid sees the look on her face quickly change.  
"Is something wrong?" Reid asks  
"I need to talk to the doctor before I can say anything. I'll be back with the doctor in just a moment. Please wait here." The nurse says before rushing out of the room.  
"I'm worried." Ashley says  
"Me too. Something's wrong. I should have brought you in when you started feeling weird." Reid says  
"Don't blame yourself. It's not your fault." Ashley says as she begins to cry  
"Ash, calm down. It's all going to be ok." Reid says as the nurse returns to the room  
"Hi, I'm Dr. Johnson. Nurse Hall says that you've been having pains in your stomach. She ran an ultrasound and said that she needed me to confirm what she found. Will you lay back down please." Dr. Johnson says  
"What did she see?" Ashley asks  
"Ash." Reid says as he tries to distract her  
"Ma'am, sir. I'm very sorry to say that the baby has no heartbeat." Dr. Johnson says  
"A-are you sure?" Ashley struggles to say  
"I'm sorry ma'am. I'll leave you here for a moment." Dr. Johnson says before walking out of the room.  
"Ashley" Reid says as he sees her get up and begin to walk out.  
"I don't know what to say. I'm going outside." Ashley says before running out  
"I'll take you to the desk to complete any paperwork." Nurse Hall says as she leads him out  
"Alright." Reid says as he follows her.  
Reid quickly fills out the last of the paperwork before going outside to find Ashley.  
"Ash." Reid says as he sits down beside her.  
"Is it my fault? Our baby is dead. Is it my fault?" Ashley fights to say while she cries  
"No. You didn't do anything wrong. It's not your fault. I should've brought you in when you first said something." Reid says  
"Let's just go home. I can't stand to be here." Ashley says while walking to their car  
"Ok. Do you want to call your mom? Or just wait until tomorrow." Reid asks  
"I'll call her. She needs to know. Can I have my phone?" Ashley asks  
"In your purse." Reid says as they drive home  
"Mom? Can you come down? We need to talk." Ashley says  
"What did she say?" Reid asks  
"Answering machine. She's probably asleep. I'll call her back tomorrow morning." Ashley says  
"Let's just go inside. I can't sit out here anymore." Reid says as they get out of the car  
"I'm scared."  
"Of what?" Reid asks  
"I don't know. I'm just scared. Go inside. I'll be inside in a few minutes." Ashley says  
"I love you" Reid says  
"Go." Ashley tells him before she starts to cry again.


	18. Chapter 17

"Hey Ashley, how are you doing?" JJ asks as she sees Ashley come through the house.  
"I'm good. I'm happier I didn't just tell everyone as soon as I found out. I had a few close friends I had told I was pregnant, and of course some family and you guys. It made it easier to announce the miscarriage." Ashley tells her  
"I can't imagine how you feel right now. How's Spence? Is he coming tonight?" JJ asks.  
"He's doing ok. And no, he went to see his mom this weekend. He said he had to tell her." says Ashley  
"Did he tell her anything to begin with?"  
"She didn't even know I was pregnant. He said it wasn't something he wanted to write to her. He was planning on going out at Christmas, but plans change. Where's the rest of the party?" Ashley asks, trying to change the subject.  
"Hotch, Beth, Will and the kids are out back. Emily and Derek should be here pretty soon. And I'm not actually sure where Rossi is. Garcia can't make it tonight. She made arrangements with one of her brothers." JJ explains  
"How many does she have again?"  
"Two older, two younger. All step brothers. Speaking of siblings, my brother Tyler is coming up in a few weeks. He wants to meet my friends. What do you think?" JJ asks her  
"Um, sure. When is Will's sister coming back? Let's go out back and talk." Ashley says as she grabs a drink before opening the back door.  
"Abby? She's coming the same weekend as Tyler. But I don't know if she'll want to see anyone. She's still adjusting to being back." JJ tells her  
"Mommy!" Henry says as he runs to his mother.  
"Hi baby. Are you having fun?" JJ asks him.  
"Yeah! Come look what I made!" Henry says excitedly  
"Wow baby. It looks amazing. Look, Aunt Emily is here. Let's go say hi." JJ says as she takes his hand  
"Hi Jayje. Hey Ashley." Emily says as she comes out back.  
"Hey, where's Derek?" Ashley asks  
"Bathroom. He'll be out in a minute." Emily tells her  
"How are you and the kiddos feeling?" JJ asks her  
"It's fun. And beyond tiring. The babies aren't even here yet, and I'm exhausted." Emily laughs  
"Tell me about it. Little girl doesn't seem to ever want to calm down. She's crazy jumping around." JJ says as she notices Ashley walking away.  
"Ash? Are you ok?" JJ asks walking over to her  
"I didn't realize how hard it would be to be here tonight. I didn't think it would be so hard to hear about your babies. And to see Avery. Maybe I should just go." Ashley says while on the verge of tears.  
"I'm sorry. I didn't even think about it when I saw Emily. It wasn't the right time for you. Someday, you're going to have a baby and he or she will be your entire world." JJ tells her as she gives her a hug.  
"I never realized how much I wanted kids until I lost my own." Ashley says as she starts to cry.  
"I am so sorry about your baby. I know he meant the world to you and Spence. He was so excited, even though you were only a few months along." Emily says  
"JJ, foods done." Will calls from across the yard  
"Alright, just a minute."  
"C'mon. Let's go eat. That should cheer us up!" Ashley says as she stands up and wipes her tears away.  
"Good to know you are doing ok." Hotch says as he walks up behind them  
"It's hard. But I know that Spence and I'll get through it."  
"That's good. Let's get you lovely women some food." Hotch says as Beth walks over with Avery  
"What do we have?" Emily asks  
"Will and I made hamburgers and hot dogs, and I think he made baked beans. Ash brought fries that should be done shortly. And Rossi is bringing cupcakes, if he ever gets here." JJ says  
"Great. I was going to bring something, but couldn't decide on what. We did however bring a bottle of juice." Emily says  
"Good thing someone remembered this time! I forgot to grab some last time, so the boys didn't have anything to drink."  
"Nice. I see they survived though!" Ashley says  
"Will, your cooking is amazing!" Beth says as she begins to eat  
"Thank you very much." Will tells her  
"I'll be right back, mom's calling." JJ says as she walks to the house.  
"Hey mom."  
_"Hi sweetie. How are you doing?"  
_"Great. What's up?"  
_"Tyler just called. He said he's bringing your niece and nephews down at Christmas."  
_"Sorry, I hadn't had a chance to call you yet. We've had a lot of stuff going on the past few weeks."  
_"I just wanted to know if I could come for a visit sometime. It's been 6 months since your wedding, and I haven't seen you since."  
_"Yes mom, I know. I'm sorry. Tyler and the kids are coming down the 23rd if you want to come then. He said that he's going home the 26th since Trish wants to see the kids for once."  
_"Honey, what Tyler and Trish choose to do for their kids is their choice. We can't make those decisions for them. Trish made her choice, and Tyler is trying to do what's best for the kids."  
_"I know mom. That doesn't make me like Trish any more. She has three kids who needed her. Kylie barely remembers her. And the twins don't even remember her. They've seen her what, four times since they were born?"  
_"Do you think that Trish doesn't know she screwed up? She called Tyler a few weeks ago and said she missed the kids. Taylor asked Ty a couple of days ago where his mom was. He went to a friend's house, and came home asking why mommy and daddy weren't together. It's hurting the kids more than Trish or Ty realize."  
_"She shouldn't have done what she did. She left Ty with a four-year old and twins who were six weeks old. She didn't see them again for 2 years. After that, another 3 years. She saw them twice that year. She also saw them last year. Kylie is almost 10, she should be able to say what she did with her mom. Instead she has to say that she doesn't even remember her mom. It would be one thing if Trish had died, or something like that. But she walked out on her family. And I can't trust someone like that."  
"Jayje, are you ok? The group is wondering where you are." Will says as he comes in the back door.  
"I'm fine, be out in a minute."  
_"JJ, I'm just saying. Maybe she's changed. Maybe she's going to come back for her kids. She made mistakes when she left Kylie, but the boys are only 6. Taylor and Austin still have time to get to know their mother."  
_"Mom, I have friends over. I've got to go. I'll call you tomorrow. I love you. Goodbye." JJ says before hanging up.


	19. Chapter 18

_Hey, I'm at the hospital. Meet me here ASAP.- Em  
Are you alright? I'll be there in 20 minutes.- D  
I'm fine. Just get here.-Em  
On my way. Got to tell Hotch first. Be there quick. D  
Everything's ok with the babies? Right?- D  
The doctor isn't saying anything. Em  
_"Hi Ms. Prentiss. How are you feeling?"  
"Um, ok. I've had contractions for a while now." Emily tells the doctor.  
"How far apart are they and when did they start?"  
"They started two days ago, and they've been coming every hour or so." she explains  
"Alright. Let's see if you're water has broken, and how far along you are. If you're water hasn't broken, we will do everything we can to stop the labor from progressing." The doctor explains to her  
"Dr. Harrison? Ms. Prentiss's husband is here." a secretary says as she opens the door.  
"Let him in." Emily says  
"Hey. What's wrong? What's going on?" Morgan asks  
"I'm kind of in labor. They might stop it."  
"What? How long have you been in labor? And why didn't you tell me? Could this hurt the babies?" Morgan rattles off questions  
"Umm, 2 days. I didn't realize I was in labor. And since I haven't had any other health problems other than my age, I don't think it should really cause problems. What do you think Dr. Harrison?"  
"Unfortunately, your water has broken. The babies should be ok as there haven't been any other complications. We'll check you into labor and delivery right away, and explain everything from there. I'll get a wheel chair, and take you two to a different room." Dr. Harrison says while he leaves the room.  
"I'm scared." says Emily while she looks at Derek.  
"Me too. We didn't even get a choice to choose names. Or finish the nursery."  
"I'm sure we'll be here for a while, we can pick out names. And since the kids are less than 5 pounds, we can't take them home very soon anyway." Emily tells him.  
"They could surprise us." Derek attempts to cheer her up.  
"At barely 30 weeks? I think not. So, what if they're girls? You pick a name, and I'll pick one."  
"I don't know. We could name them in memory of the team. Since they are what brought us together. Sarah was Gideon's girlfriend for years, and Sarah also means Princess. And we both know the kids with be princes or princesses." Derek says  
"And Haley for Jack's mother. I don't know the meaning of Haley, sorry!" Emily giggles as she tries to ignore the pain.  
"Hi ma'am, hello sir. If you'll let me help you into the wheelchair, I can take you down to your delivery room. Your doctor said that your about 5 cm, so you are able to deliver naturally if you choose to. There is the possibility of a c-section if you would rather do that." The nurse explains as she wheels Emily down the hall.  
"Well, I'm going to see about a natural delivery. We agreed to that a couple of weeks ago. Do you happen to know any of the health risks involved with having them ten weeks early?" Emily asks.  
"There's a greater chance for learning disabilities in the future, as well as cerebral palsy, vision or hearing loss and respiratory problems. These are some of the most common problems, but there is also a possibility that within a few years, your kids can be just as healthy as any other child."  
"Alright. And what will they do when the twins are born, since obviously they're going to be small?"  
"As of your last appointment Baby A was 1 pound 5 ounces and Baby B was 1 pound 8 ounces. This means they're about a pound and a half each. Immediately after the child's birth they will be put in an incubator and stay in NICU for several weeks. Since we don't know what difficulties they may have until after the birth, I don't have very much I can explain. Just ask whatever you want, and I can do my best to answer." The nurse says with a smile  
"Thanks. We'll call if we have any questions. Do you know when Dr. Harrison will be coming?"  
"He has another patient who is in labor today, so he'll be jumping between both of you. But he will probably be in within the hour." says the nurse  
"Thanks. Derek, can you hand me my phone?"  
"Here it is. Do you want me to call the team?" Morgan asks.  
"Can you call JJ, and I'm going to call my mom. She happens to be in DC this weeks. Just luck of the draw I guess!" Emily says  
"Absolutely. I'll be right back." Derek says as he steps out of the room with the phone to his ear.  
_"Hey Morgan. What's going on?" JJ asks  
"_Hey JJ. Emily's in labor. She asked me to call you. She wants you here." Derek tells her.  
_"She's almost 11 weeks early! Is she ok? I'm on my way." JJ says as she walks outside.  
_"I know. That's why left work. She's five centimeters already. They said her labor was progressing pretty quick. Dr. Harrison said she was only about 4 when she came in an hour ago."  
_"I'm on my way. I'll be there shortly. Bye Derek." JJ says as she hangs up.  
_"Morgan" Emily calls.  
"Yes beautiful?" Morgan replies  
"My mom's on her way. Is JJ coming?" Emily asks  
"Yes. She'll be here pretty quick. I've got to call my mom too. So I'll be back in a minute."  
_"Hi Derek. How are you today?" Fran asks as she answers the phone  
_"Hi momma. I called to tell you Emily's in labor. We'd like to have you here. I can get a ticket for you. We just want you here sometime soon, since we know you can't be here for the birth." Morgan tells her  
_"I can be there. I might not be there for a couple of days. But I'll be there. Do you know what you're naming them?" Fran asks  
_"No. I've got to go talk to her about that. I like Carson and Riley for boys and Sarah and Josie for girls. But I've got to agree with Em. I'll call you later. I love you momma." Morgan says  
_"I love you too baby boy. I'll talk to you later." Fran says before hanging up.  
_"Is she coming?" Emily ask as she sees Morgan come in.  
"Yea. She'll be here in a couple of days."  
"Hi guys. How do you feel Em?" JJ asks as she walks in.  
"Like I'm in more pain than I've ever been in. And I've been pretty hurt."  
"It'll be worth it in a bit. Have you picked out names yet?" JJ asks  
"Morgan likes Carson and Riley. I'm leaning towards Michael and Dylan. I don't know about girls. Derek likes Sarah and I like Haley. In memory of Sarah and Haley of course." Emily tells her.  
_After another 4 hours of labor, Morgan and Prentiss welcome identical twin boys.  
_"How are they?" Emily asks as she watches her babies being wheeled out.  
"They're doing extremely well for being 10 weeks early. Baby a is 1 pound 15 ounces. And Baby b is 1 pound 13 ounces. Baby a has had a slight difficulty breathing, which was to be expected. They are in incubators because they have organs that aren't fully developed yet. They're lungs are incredibly small, which could lead to further breathing problems. If you want, you can see them in a couple of hours after we get them settled in." The nurse says before walking out of the room.  
"It's hard not to have them right here. I want them in here. This isn't how I imagined having my kids." Emily says as she begins to cry.  
"Em, Emily it's ok. The boys are healthy. How about we talk about names. That should cheer you up some." Derek says  
"I'm still sticking with Michael and Dylan."  
"How about you name one, and I'll name the other. Or you pick one's first name and the other's middle name. How about Dylan Riley and Carson Michael."  
"Those sound really good. I wonder how long they'll have to stay. I guess they won't be home for Christmas this year."  
"I guess not. Next year they'll be healthy boys who are growing up. Everything is going to be just fine."  
"I know. I'm falling asleep. I'm going to get a little sleep. When I wake up, we should be able to see the kids. I love you. Don't go see them without me. I want to be there when we see them for the first time." Emily says as she tries to keep her eyes open.  
"I love you too. Don't worry about how long you sleep. I won't go without you. Sleep well." Morgan says as he kisses her forehead and then covers her up.


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19  
"Good morning" Will says as he sees JJ's eyes open.  
"Morning. What's for breakfast?" she asks as she sits up.  
"Henry had and egg and some sausage. I made bacon too, if you're hungry."  
"I'll be out in a minute." JJ tells him while she climbs out of bed.  
"I'll wait. What time is your appointment? I want to try to be there." Will says  
"One, but I'm going to see Emily and Derek after."  
"I'll come for the appointment. I can only get about an hour off. How are the boys?" WIll asks about Emily and Morgans' twins.  
"Carson is breathing better. He put on some weight, so now he's 2 pounds. Dylan is still on a respirator. But they think that he'll be able to be taken from it within the week. They're lungs are still super small, so they have to keep them in the hospital for a couple of weeks until the rest of their organs fully develop. It's scary to think that together they weigh less than Henry did when he was born." JJ explains as they walk to the kitchen.  
"It's good to hear they're doing good. How are Emily and Derek? I know they were really worried right after the birth."  
"Emily is there all day and hates to leave. Morgan is there as often as he can be, but he isn't able to take much time off. I think they're both just ready to have the babies home." JJ says  
"I would be too. I've got to leave in about 20 minutes. So let's eat, and I'll see you at one." Will says as he grabs two plates  
"Mommy, look what I made!" Henry says as he hands her a colored picture.  
"Wow baby. It's pretty. Do you want to put it on the fridge?" JJ asks as she places a magnet on it.  
"Yay! I wanna go play." Henry says  
"Let me eat some food, then we can go play soccer."  
"Ok!"  
"Ready for another one?" Will asks  
"I'm more nervous than anything! I keep imagining having both of them, but every time I think it's going to be ten times harder than I'm imagining it." JJ says as she eats.  
"You're going to be amazing. Just look how good you are with Henry. " Will says  
"You think too much of me. I had him and was back to work before my break was even over. I made the choice to go back to a job with unknown hours even though I knew it would mean leaving Henry. I left him alone even though we promised he'd always have one of us. I'm not here nearly enough no matter how much I want to be." JJ says  
"But you're still an amazing mother. And Henry knows you love him to death. Little girl is gonna know the same thing. They love you." Will says as he gives her a hug.  
"I guess you've got to leave pretty soon."  
"Yea. I've got to head out. I'll see you at one. I love you Jayje." Will says as he kisses her.  
"I love you too Will. Henry, do you want to go outside and play?" JJ says as she puts on her own shoes.  
"Yea!"  
"Go grab your shoes and ask daddy to help. I'll go get your jacket." says JJ as she gets their stuff to go outside.  
"Daddy can you help me please!" Henry asks as he hands his dad the shoes.  
"Sit down buddy and I will." says Will  
"Thanks daddy!"  
"Let's put your jacket on. Then we can go outside." JJ says as she helps him zip up his jacket.  
"C'mon mommy." Henry says as he runs to the door.  
"I'm right here. I love you Will. I'll see you later."  
"I love you too." says Will as he gives her a kiss  
"I love you free!" Henry says  
"And I love you." Will says as he gives Henry a hug  
"Let's go play. Say bye daddy." JJ says as Will walks out the gate.  
"Bye daddy!" Henry yells  
"Ready buddy?" JJ asks as she gently kicks the ball to Henry  
After playing for an hour, JJ and Henry go inside to get ready for the day.  
"I've got to get a shower. Can you stay here and watch cartoons? Don't go outside and don't answer the door. You can also play in your room if you want." JJ tells him  
"Ok mommy. I wanna watch tv." Henry says as he hands her the remote.  
"Here you go baby. I'll be out in a bit." JJ says as she walks out of the room  
JJ gets herself and Henry ready for the day when she hears her phone ringing.  
"Hello."  
_"Hi baby sis. Mom said she's coming down at Christmas as well."  
_"Hey Ty. Yea she called and said she wanted to come. She didn't say anything about if she was going to come. We got into it about Trish. Are you still coming though?"  
_"Yes. Is it ok if the kids and I come down earlier, and stay longer. Trish isn't going to see them. I just got a letter saying she signed the papers. I thought she had changed."  
_"She didn't. I'm so sorry. I'm more sorry for Ky and the boys. They don't get to have the mother that they need. You're more than welcome to come down anytime. You know, you could transfer down here. Henry would love to be able to see you all. Have you talked to Lacey lately? She called a couple of weeks ago and said something about possibly bringing Alyssa and Nat down. She hasn't called back though."  
_"No, I haven't talked to her in a while. How old are the girls now?"  
_"Maya just turned 20. Lys is almost 16, and Nat is almost 14. It seems like they're so much older than the others."  
_"Ky is 10. It's only 4 years. But you're right, it does seem like a big gap."  
_"I can't believe Lys is almost 16. I remember when she was born. And Nat is about the same age I was when Maya was born."  
_"Well, Lacey and Dani were a few years older than us. Dani would've been 39 this year. And Lacey is almost 41. Then there's us, you're barely 33, and I'm barely 35."  
_"So when are you coming down? I have an appointment this afternoon, so if you want you can come down today."  
_"I'll try. Kylie is super excited to have another cousin. She's not to close to the other girls. She wants a little sister now. The life of a parent."  
_"Tell her she can come visit us. Are you going to move sometime? Nothing's holding you back now."  
_"I think so. It's going to be hard to move Kylie, but the boys should be ok. I've got a feeling we need a fresh start."  
_"You're more than welcome to come down here. And we have enough space you can stay until you find a place. Ky and little girl can share a room, and the boys can share a room."  
_"We might just do that. My jobs getting ready to lay a bunch of people off, and I just started there a little over a year ago. Pretty sure I won't be staying."  
_"Good. Pack up and come down. The kids will be fine. I've talked to Will about having you possibly come down earlier. He says that you're family, and he knows about Trish. He knows what its like. His sister is thinking of coming down too."  
_"That's good. I've got to get Kylie, she has a doctors' appointment this afternoon. I'll call you later. I love you baby sis."  
_"Love you too big brother. I'll talk to you later. Bye."


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"Daddy, where are we going?" Jack asks from the back of the car.  
"To see the team, then we're going to see Christmas lights." Hotch tells him  
"Where's the team?" Jack asks  
"Aunt Emily is at the hospital with Dylan and Carson. Aunt JJ and Penelope are meeting us at the lights, and so is Uncle Spencer."  
"What about Uncle Dave?" he asks  
"We're all going there after. And Aunt Jess is coming over tomorrow."  
"Aaron, the turn was back there." Beth says as she looks up from her phone.  
"Ok, I'll turn around." Hotch says  
"Why is aunt Emily at the hospital?" Jack asks  
"She's not. But her baby boys are."  
"Why are they in the hospital?" Jack asks.  
"Because when they were born they were really small. Now they have to stay until they get big and strong." Hotch explains.  
"Small like Avery?" Jack asks  
"Even smaller than Avery. You'll see in a few minutes. Come on buddy. Hold Beth's hand. I have to carry Avery."  
"Ok, what way do I go." Jack asks.  
Follow Beth, she'll lead you there." Hotch says as he follows behind.  
"Aunt Emily" Jack says as he runs ahead.  
"Hi there Jack. How are you?" Emily asks  
"Good. Daddy and Beth are here too." Jack says  
"Great. I need to talk to them. Can you go sit with Avery for a few minutes. We'll be over here." Emily says as she sees Beth and Hotch come in.  
"Hi Emily. How are you?" Beth asks  
"Great. I need to talk to you guys." Emily says  
"What's wrong?" Hotch asks  
"The doctor said that while Carson is breathing better, they think he's partly deaf. And they found a small mass on Dylan's lung. They say it should go away by itself, but if you he'll need surgery in the future. They boys are doing super good for being almost eleven weeks early." Emily explains  
"That's good. Are we allowed to see them? We told Jack we probably could." Hotch says  
"Should be fine. You can't hold them, but you can see them." says Emily  
"Great. Let's go see them then." Beth says  
"We can't go in, but they're right by the window so we can just look in at them for now." says Emily  
"That's just fine. Come on Jack. You can see the boys now." Hotch says  
"Ok" Jack says as he jumps up.  
"They're so tiny." Beth says  
"I'll be right back, Beth." Hotch says  
_"Hey Hotch."  
_"Hello JJ. What's up?"  
_"We're getting ready to leave."  
_"Alright. We'll leave here in a few minutes. See you in a bit. Bye."  
_"See you then. Bye."  
_"Beth, JJ's leaving. So we've got to leave soon."  
"Alright. Are you coming? It'd be good for you." Beth says  
"I guess I'll come. Visiting hours are almost over, and I'm just going to go home or sit out here and wait until tomorrow." says Emily.  
"Great. We better get going to meet JJ. You can ride with us if you want." Hotch offers  
"Ok. Let me just grab my coat. I'll be right out." says Emily  
"I'm going to warm up the car then." Hotch says  
"Are you taking Avery?" Beth asks as she sees Hotch pick up the car seat.  
"Do you want me to leave her?"  
"Sure. It's cold out. I'll bring the kids in a minute." Beth says  
"Ok." Hotch says as he goes outside  
"I'm ready. Let's go see the lights." Emily says  
"Jack. Let's go." Beth says  
"Are we gonna see the lights now?" asks Jack  
"Yes. Are you excited?"  
"Yea! Is Aunt Emily coming?" he asks  
"I sure am."  
"How far are the lights?"  
"A couple of minutes. We'll be there soon." Beth says  
"Hey buddy. Are you buckled up?" Hotch asks  
"Yes."  
"Everyone else ready?" Hotch asks  
"We are." Emily says  
"The turn's right up there." says Beth  
"Got it. Hotch says as he makes the turn and then parks the car.  
"Hi everyone." Garcia says as they all get out  
"Hi guys." Emily says as she walks over  
"How are the kids?" Garcia asks  
"Carson's breathing on his own when he's awake. And is doing better when he's asleep. Dylan has a small mass on his lung. And Carson might be partly deaf." Emily describes for the second time.  
"Is Dylan breathing on his own yet?" Garcia asks  
"Not yet. His lungs aren't as developed as Carson's. It's hard to see them with all the wires attached to them. And I still can't hold them since they're so small. I can go in the nursery though. The hardest thing is leaving without my boys. I have a few pictures though." Emily says as she pulls out her phone.  
"They're so cute." Garcia says  
"Here's one with Derek's hand. They're so tiny. Here's another with my ring. That's Dylan's hand." Emily says  
"They're adorable Em." JJ says as she walks p.  
"Hi JJ. Who's this?" Emily asks as she sees four kids instead of one.  
"Tyler came down. He got here a couple of hours ago. This is his daughter Kylie, and these are his boys Austin and Taylor." JJ says, gesturing towards the kids.  
"Hi guys. I'm Penelope. And this is Kevin."  
"Hi kids. I'm Emily. Have you met Hotch and Beth yet? Hotch has a son about your age."  
"We were just headed over there. Are we all here?" JJ asks  
"You, Me, Hotch and Emily. Just waiting for Reid. Then we can go." Garcia says  
"Great. I'll take the kids over to Hotch, and I'll be right back." JJ says  
"I can take them. Emily has news about the babies and I've already heard it."  
"Alright. Ky, can you watch the boys please. Just make sure they don't kill each other please."  
"Ok JJ." Kylie says as they walk with Garcia over to Hotch  
"She just calls you JJ? Even Jack calls you Aunt JJ." Emily says  
"She's only seen me a handful of times. It's kind of hard to see someone when they are always busy." JJ says.  
"Good point. How's it feel to have all the people in your house?"  
"It's beyond hectic. I went from having one kid and two adults, to having four kids and three adults. Its going to be six kids and six adults pretty quick though."  
"Who else is coming?" Emily asks  
"My oldest sister, Lacey is bringing her girls down. They should be here Tuesday." JJ says  
"That's going to be one crowded house. We have space, if you need it. Is Abby coming? And your mom?"  
"Abby will be here on the 23rd, and my mom will be here that night. We might have Abby stay in a hotel though. I think having all of us might be too much at once."  
"She can stay with us. I'm sure that would be ok with her." Emily offers again  
"I don't know. I'll have to talk to her of course."  
"Of course. What are all your nieces and nephews named? I think I've forgotten them all."  
"The girl is Kylie. Have fun trying to figure out which boy is which though. One is Austin, the other is Taylor. You get 18 years of trying to tell twin boys apart. Kylie is ten, and the boys are six. Lacey has three girls, Maya just turned 20, Alyssa is 16 and Natalie is 14." JJ tells her  
"So your mom has almost eight grandkids. My mom thinks two is crazy."  
"Nice. I guess my mom doesn't care too much. She had four kids, she had to expect she'd have a few grandkids. Ty has three, I have two, and Lacey has three. She would've had more I'm sure. She spoils Ty's kids. And she spoils Henry when she sees us. So I guess it's not too bad."  
"There's Reid. And I know what you mean. My boys are still in the hospital and my moms already sending stuff for them."  
"Let's go look at lights. And how long did it take you to tell her you had them?" JJ asks  
"Haha. It took me about two hours to call and tell her. She just happened to be in DC that weekend. And hasn't left yet. She calls every day for updates." Emily says  
"It's a mom thing I guess. Mine did the same thing with me, and Henry wasn't early enough to make a huge difference."  
"Must be. Let's grab the gang. We'll continue our conversation at Rossi's. Let's get walking."


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21- Christmas Party

"Kevin. Are you ready yet?" Garcia asks as she gets ready to leave  
"Yes. I'll be out in a minute. Who's house are we going to?" Kevin asks  
"JJ's. She's got so many people there, they decided to just have a party there instead of going somewhere else." Garcia answers  
"Makes sense."  
"Yes it does. There's almost 15 people at her house before we all show up." Garcia states  
"That's crazy. Who all is there?" Kevin asks.  
"Her mom, her sister and two kids, her brother and three kids, and the three of them. Her older sister's oldest might be there. And Will's little sister Abby is there. I think that's everyone. I guess we'll find out!"  
"So, thirteen people, and she's adding four more families."  
"Five. Rossi, you and me, Hotch, Beth, Jack, and Avery, Reid and Seaver, and Emily and Morgan. Not sure if Emily can come though. The boys are two weeks old, so they're getting stronger." Garcia says  
"Which house? And do they have any idea of when they can bring the boys home?" Kevin asks  
"First one on the right. And not until at least January 10. They'll be at least a month old when they go home."  
"I'll grab the food. And I'll be inside in just a minute." Kevin says as he parks the car.  
"Alright." Garcia says as she gets out  
"Hi Penelope. The whole gangs crowded into my living room, so have fun finding space." JJ says as she points to the living room packed full of nearly 25 people.  
"Is Emily here? Or did she stay at the hospital." Garcia asks  
"She's here somewhere. I convinced her to come. They were both planning on staying at the hospital all night. I told them they needed to see something besides white hospital walls all the time. So they're here!" JJ says  
"Great! I brought some stuff for the boys." Garcia says  
"Of course. Henry was looking for you, until Spence got here. He might still be looking for you though. Have fun finding him!"  
"Great. How's it going having all these people in your house day after day?" Garcia asks  
"Tough. Henry loves seeing his cousins. And I love seeing my brother and sister. But it's still weird to have my whole family here, when we haven't all seen each other in almost 15 years, since Lacey left with Josh." JJ says  
"I know how you feel. I saw my brother a few weeks ago, and I hadn't seen him since my step dad died. We were close growing up, but once our mom and dad died, he left. He was only a step brother, but he was closer to me than any of my other step brothers ever were. I haven't seen any of the other boys in at least ten years." Garcia tells her  
"I talk to Ty all the time, but Lacey was eight years older than me. She didn't care much for me. When Danielle killed herself, Lacey was the one who took the baby. Dani decided it was too much for her. Lacey was really close to her, and our parents were upset about her pregnancy. I've never told anyone about that."  
"Maya isn't Lacey's? But, that means Danielle was only a kid when she was born."  
"She was almost 18. Maya was born a month before Dani's birthday. She thought she was amazing. That was 22 years ago. I was 11. When Maya was two months old, she and my parents got into a pretty bad fight. She told me everything would be ok. She gave me her necklace, I'd always admired it and wanted one just like it. An hour later, Dani was dead. I went into her room because Maya was crying, and I saw her there. I thought she was asleep. I tried to wake her up and then I started screaming. My parents came in, and called the hospital." JJ describes the day  
"I can't imagine how hard that must've been. My brother means the world to me. We might not talk much, but if anything were to happen to him. I don't know what I would do." Garcia says  
"Lacey didn't know what to do either. Our parents didn't want Alyssa, they couldn't handle it. Lacey was 19. She took custody of Maya, and almost 4 years later Maya was born." JJ tells her.  
"What did Tyler do during all of this? How come he never really comes up?" Garcia asks  
"Tyler was almost 14. He was really close to Dani, and just as close to me. He closed himself off after Dani's death. He loved Alyssa, and he thought Dani was an amazing mother to her. It was hard on him."  
"Wait. You were 11 when Dani, who was 17, had Maya. When Dani was 18, and you were still 11, she killed herself. Lacey, who was 19, adopted Maya. Then she just left? And never looked back?"  
"Yup. She said that none of us were to ever tell Maya about her mom. Maya actually found out a few years ago. We would've been 41, 40, 35 and 33 this year. When Dani died, we were 19 almost 20, barely 18, almost 14, and 11. It's crazy to remember how long ago it was. 22 years." JJ says before walking away  
"JJ. I didn't mean to upset you. Are you ok?"  
"I still don't understand why Dani did what she did. It's been over 20 years. My mom and I don't talk much because of how she handled Dani, and her pregnancy." JJ says  
"JJ, you can't change how things happened. Dani made her choice. Your mom made hers, and I'm sure she regrets it. But you have to let your mom be a part of your life, she loves her grandkids and she probably wants to do what she didn't do with you and your siblings. Or she wants to fix her mistakes." Garcia says  
"It doesn't change it. My mom actually left 3 years later. The wedding was the first time I saw her in almost 15 years. I lived with my dad until I was 18. I got out of the town on a soccer scholarship. Once I left, I went back one time. For a funeral, my dads. Tyler left when I graduated. He went to a community college until I graduated. He promised to protect me. I started talking to Lacey a few years ago, and we've been repairing our relationship every time we talk." JJ explains  
"That's good. Everything will get better with time. I have to believe that."  
"Penelope, you are amazing. Where's Kevin? I thought he was coming." JJ says as she notices Kevin isn't there yet  
"I don't know. Is he in the living room somewhere?" Garcia asks  
"I don't think so. I just realized he hasn't come in yet." JJ says  
"I'll call him." Garcia says as she pulls out her phone.  
"I think he just came in. I hear everyone saying hi." JJ says  
"Kevin?" Garcia calls  
"I'm in here."  
"Great so everyone is here. Let's do our presents, so we can eat." JJ says  
"Sounds good. Who's playing Santa?" Garcia asks  
"Will. Hey everyone. We're going to open our presents now. Can everyone just sit around, and Santa is going to hand out the presents. Then each of you can hand out the ones you brought."  
"Ho ho ho. JJ, want to help me hand these out."  
"Sure. Hand me some, and I'll give them out." JJ says  
After two hours of trying to give out the presents, and then opening them all, everyone began to leave.  
"JJ, this was an amazing party. You're a great host. I will see you next week. Have a good Christmas!" Garcia says before leaving.


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

"Ashley, you look beautiful." JJ says as she sprays Ashley's curled hair  
"Thanks so much for this JJ."  
"Anytime. What time is everyone else getting here?" JJ asks  
"Emily was supposed to be here, but I think her visit with the boys is taking longer than planned. Garcia is helping Reid, and so are the boys. So it's just you and me for now." Ashley tells her  
"Great. Em will probably show up. Turn around, and I'll do your makeup." JJ says as she opens the makeup drawer  
"What colors are you going to do it? And are you sure Spencer will like my hair?" asks Ashley  
"I'm going to use grays, for the smokey eye effect. And he'll love it. You've had blonde hair the entire time he's known you, the brown looks great. Plus, it's a change for both of you."  
"Wow Ash, you look amazing." Emily says as she walks in  
"Hey Em, how are the boys?" JJ asks  
"I've got a surprise. Derek, come on." Emily calls  
"Hello beautiful ladies. Wow. I love the hair Seaver. Dark suits you." Morgan comments  
"Which baby?" Ashley says as she sees the baby carrier in Morgan's hand  
"Carson. They said he's 4 pounds, he's eating and breathing on his own, and he hasn't had any other problems after the first couple of nights. Dylan's still in the hospital, and probably will be for at least a week." Emily explains  
"He's so tiny. Can I hold him?" JJ asks  
"Sure. You've got to be super careful. Here, here hold his head." Prentiss says  
"Em, I've got him. I'm not going to drop him. He's so sweet." JJ says  
"Where are the guys? I'm going to go meet them, and do whatever it is guys do here." Morgan says  
"They went out to eat. I think they just ran to get McDonald's or something small like that." Ashley says  
"Great. I'll text Reid and see where to meet them. Do you want me to take Carson?" Morgan asks  
"He should be good. I can just take him to the hallway if JJ has to use hair spray again." Emily says  
"Alright. I love you. I'll see you later." Morgan says  
"Bye." Emily says as she closes the door behind him  
"Do you want to help Ash with her makeup? It always looks better when you do it. And I want to hold the baby." JJ says  
"Sure. What colors are you doing them?" Emily ask  
"She wants smokey eyes, I think that we should use dark blues or purples." Ashley says  
"No. Use the grays, they look way better on her. Plus they match better." JJ says  
"You're probably right. Go with the gray." Ashley says  
"Alright. I'll do something that you'll both like. No looking Jayje." Emily says  
"Ok, do you have a bottle for him? Little man is getting fussy." JJ asks  
"Yeah, in the bag. Right pocket. Formula should be right inside the bag." says Emily  
"I'll hold him while you make it." Ashley says as she holds out her arms  
"Here you go. I'll be right back." JJ says  
"Are you excited?" Emily asks  
"I'm nervous. I'm scared that this won't work." Ashley says  
"Don't be. You two are perfect for each other. He loves you, you love him. You've been through so much together." Emily tells her  
"I know. But that doesn't help the nervousness." says Ashley  
"I'm back. Are you ready to put on the dress?" JJ asks  
"I sure am. Can you help me?" Ashley asks  
"Sure can. Here's the bottle." JJ says  
"What do I need to do?" Emily asks  
"Feed Carson and stay out of the way. We've got this for the time being." JJ says  
"I've got the dress. I just need help zipping it up."  
"Great. How are you planning on putting it on though?" JJ asks  
"I guess I do need your help lifting it. Can you just help lift it over my head? The zipper is low enough it shouldn't be a problem." Ashley says as she pulls out the dress  
"Bend down, and I can lift it over. I don't want to mess up your hair." JJ says  
"Are you sure you don't want my help?" Emily asks  
"We've got this Em. Just calm down." JJ says  
"Wow. That looks great Ashley." Emily says  
"Thank you. Can you zip it?" Ashley asks  
"Push your hair over your shoulder and I should be able to." JJ says as she begins to zip it  
"Sis, you look amazing." Madison says  
"Madison, hey. How's college life?" Ashley asks  
"Great. I'm glad I listened to you and decided to use Seaver instead of Beauchamp. I'm still in North Dakota, and even though it was 20 years ago people my age still know about The Redmond Ripper." Madison says  
"Where's CJ and mom? And I'm really glad you came. Thanks Madison." Ashley says  
"CJ went to the church. I'm pretty sure mom went with him. He says he's sorry he isn't coming here first, but he wants to make sure to be somewhere on time." Madison says  
"Typical CJ. Girls, are you two ready?" Ashley calls "You better get ready sometime Madison, I need all three of you."  
"We are. How do we look?" JJ asks  
"Stunning of course. Garcia is getting ready at the church, correct?" Ashley asks  
"Ash. Calm down. We're almost ready. And where did you find this purple? It's beautiful!" Emily says  
"I am calm. I just want everything to be perfect." Ashley says  
"You have a gorgeous dress, a perfect fiancée, and a church that is fit for a princess. Everything is perfect." JJ says  
"Ash, can you zip this up?" Madison asks  
"Madison, you look great. Let's get going. I don't want to be late!" Ashley says  
"The passenger seat is pushed all the way forward, you should be able to fit in behind it. I'm driving us. Em, are you riding with us?" JJ asks  
"Yes. We have to take a couple of minutes to set up the car seat though." Emily says  
"The boys have the same car seat as little girl, just different colors. We already put the base in, you can just put his in that." JJ tells her  
"Great. Let's get going then." Ashley says as they go outside.  
"Madison, you'll have to get in the very back. Em, you're up front. And Ash you're in the middle row with Carson." JJ says  
"Madison, you're in first." Ashley says  
"Carson is in." Emily says  
"My turn. Let's see if we can do this." says Ashley  
"I think we have the dress in. Pull it all over you, and I can close the door." JJ says  
"Success! Let's get to the church." Ashley says  
"Are you ready for this?" Emily asks  
"I am. Thanks so much for everything." says Ashley  
"How do you feel?" JJ asks  
"Nervous, scared, happy. You both should know already." answers Ashley  
"We do. Let's see about getting you out of the car now. Push the dress out and I'll help you from there." JJ says  
"And I'm out!" Ashley jokes  
"Shut up, we didn't ruin the dress at least!" JJ laughs  
"That's true. I'm ready to be done with this now. It all seems so close." Ashley says  
"It is close. You're going inside, and within an hour you'll be down the aisle, and hopefully married." JJ says  
"Hopefully?"  
"As long as everything gets started on time, you should be done pretty quick. If not, it could take a while." JJ says  
"It's a quarter til, the wedding is supposed to start at two. Let's go inside." Ashley says  
"I'll be there in a minute, I'm going to find Will and Henry, and Tyler and Ky. I'm hoping the guys got them ready without bothering Garcia too much." JJ says  
"I'm sure they did. All they had to do for Henry is put him in his tuxedo, and comb his hair. And I asked Garcia to help with getting Kylie ready, since I figured she'd be better with her hair. I can't believe your niece and son are my flower girl and ring bearer." Ashley says  
"Kylie's always dreamed of being a flower girl. She says all of her friends got to at some point. And you know it probably would've been Henry anyway, or Jack. Since neither of you have nieces or nephews yet!" JJ says  
"Show time. Are all the bridesmaids and groomsmen here?" Ashley asks  
"Yes we are. What order are we going in?" Will asks  
"You and JJ in front, Madison and Rossi are next. Then is Derek and Emily and last is Penelope and Kevin." Ashley instructs  
"Got it. Kylie and Henry, come stand behind Aunt Penelope." JJ says  
"I'm behind you all with CJ." Ashley says as the wedding begins  
_Ten minutes later, the wedding has officially began and everyone has taken their spots for the ceremony  
_"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today in the presence of these witnesses, to join Spencer William Reid and Ashley Grace Seaver in matrimony, which is commended to be honorable among all men; and therefore is not by any to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly, but reverently, discreetly, advisedly and solemnly. Into this holy estate these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together, let them speak now or forever hold their peace." the Pastor says  
_After the opening ceremony, Reid and Ashley prepare to say their vows.  
_"I, Spencer Reid, take you, Ashley Seaver, to be my lawfully wedded wife, my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward. In the presence of God, our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live." Reid says  
"I, Ashley Seaver, take you, Spencer Reid, to be my lawfully wedded husband, my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward. In the presence of God, our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live."  
"You may now kiss the bride."  
_After the wedding ceremony is over, the guests take photos and then leave.  
_"You look beautiful today Ashley Grace." Reid says  
"I love you." Ashley says through her tears of joy  
"I love you too Mrs. Spencer Reid."  
"I can't believe this is real. I always dreamed of a wedding, but it's crazy to know that I'm actually married." says Ashley  
"Ashley, you are the most wonderful thing that ever happened to me. I am so happy to be married to you, beautiful." Reid says as be hugs her  
"I'm so much happier to be married to you." Ashley says  
"Let's go home, and get ready for our flight tomorrow. "

_I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Sorry if the wedding seems rushed, I've been to two weddings...One almost 10 years ago, and the other was almost 5 years ago. I don't remember what all went on. Tell me what you think! And I have a picture of the dresses, so if you want to see what my idea of the dresses were just ask!_


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter 23- Chapter for 1-5-13

"He's out. Finally." Emily says as she lays Carson in his bassinet.  
"I can only hope that Dylan is as easy as Carson is. Any update on when he'll be home?" Morgan asks  
"Nothing yet. They keep saying that it'll be soon, but every time they say that Dylan doesn't pass all of the tests." Emily explains  
"It's already been a month. I'm just hoping that he comes home soon. I can't wait to have both my boys here."  
"Oh sure, more work for me!" Emily jokes  
"I'm sorry beautiful. But you'll be fine, you're great at multitasking." Morgan says  
"You better take that back, or I'm going to hit you." Emily says as she picks up a pillow  
"Hey now, that's assault on a federal officer." Morgan jokes  
"Who happens to be my annoying husband." Emily tosses back  
"So assault on a federal officer and spousal abuse! Are we going for a record my beautiful wife?" Morgan asks  
"You have lost your mind you crazy, crazy man."  
"Only because you took it!"  
"If you don't stop, you're going to be on the couch. With the baby out there!" Emily teases  
"I'm so scared. What do you have planned for tomorrow?" Morgan asks as he picks Emily up and carries her back to their room.  
"I was planning on lunch with JJ and Henry, and then going to visit Dyl. What about you? Don't you have to go in?" asks Emily  
"When don't I? I'll be there until 1:30, I told Hotch I don't feel like staying all night on a Sunday. We should go out for dinner or something. I can come see Dylan with you on Tuesday. Maybe we'll be bringing him home then." says Morgan  
"I promise, when they tell me I can bring him home, I'll be waiting until you get there to come with me. Or until you're at home."  
"Great. I can't miss bringing home our second son. When do you go back to work?" asks Morgan  
"I have to go back next Monday, but I still work from home so it's no big deal. Ashley's offered to take the boys during the day when I have to go anywhere. So we are good to go. Until she decides to go back to work." Emily explains  
"She's amazing. But is she sure she wants two kids? And are we sure we don't want to use a daycare center for them?"  
"This is a lot cheaper. And the boys will be at least 2 months old before I have to leave again. Or we could just have them come with me to London. But then I'd have to take them to work." says Emily  
"No. Bad idea. If they go to another country, we're both going with them." demands Morgan  
"It wouldn't be for more than 2 weeks at a time, you know that. Would you rather have to either take off time, or leave them in daycare. But what happens when you have a case? What do we do then? I'm gone every 6 weeks, and it's getting hard to keep doing this. I'm not sure, do I give up my job, do you give up yours? Do we keep pretending its not a couple thousand dollars multiple times a year? On top of raising two kids, both of which spent long amounts of time in the NICU?" Emily says  
"What about my mom? She's thinking of retiring, and I know she'd move down here. She's wanted to get away from Chicago. Or my aunt, I'm sure they'd both be willing to watch the boys while I'm gone. Even Garcia would watch them. It's going to work out. You got 6 weeks maternity leave, and then another 4 before another trip. We can figure this out. We've got almost 2 months. It was hard enough having you gone while you were pregnant, but at least I knew you'd be off early enough to have them." Morgan argues  
"I don't know, Derek. Neither of us wants to leave them, and we can't both take them when I'm gone. If you're still going to be gone every other week, wouldn't it make more sense for me to take them? Wouldn't it be more reasonable? I'm trying to see about going to London less often, but that's difficult since I'm running the office. Clyde knows where I'm coming from, and he's trying to get a second in command to come stay in London permanently, so that I'd only have to go 4 times a year instead of the 10 times I am right now. Talk to your mom, and I'll talk to mine. She hasn't been getting many assignments lately, so maybe she'd be willing to come and stay in Georgetown. Then we have daycare for days, and someone to watch them when we're both gone." Says Emily  
"When is he planning on you coming back to London again?" Morgan asks  
"I think April 3rd, but I'll have to look at a calendar to be sure." Answers Emily  
"So it'll be a few more months. We can figure out where they'll be, and when, as the time gets closer." Says Morgan  
"Yes, we can. I don't want to leave them. What am I going to do when they're not with me?" Emily asks  
"Sleep. Get some rest. Relax. Then come home, to two screaming boys." Morgan answers  
"I don't want to leave them, ever. I don't want them to wake up one day and mommy not be there when they wake up. I want them to be able to wake up, and know that I'll always be there with them." Emily explains  
"And they will always know you're there for them. Hopefully, by the time they're old enough to remember you'll be on a different schedule, so it won't be as bad." Morgan tells her  
"And what if I'm not? What it 5 years down the road, I'm still leaving every six weeks. What if I miss their first football or baseball game. Or their kindergarten music performance? What if I have to be the parent that has to explain that mommy loves you, but she loves her work even more, so she has to miss out on stuff. I don't want to be that mom. But I don't want to quit my job either. What do I do" Emily questions  
"You look at everything you have, and figure out what needs to be done to make everything work out. You're an amazing person, and I know that you can do whatever it is you put your mind to. You won't ever be a bad mom, and those boys won't ever think you don't care. They will always know you and I love them." Morgan says  
"I don't know. Let's just go to sleep." Emily says as she rolls over  
"I love you Em." Morgan says  
"Love you too." Emily says as she lays still, looking into the dark.


	25. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Will and JJ hear a knock at the door.  
"Hello?" Abby calls from outside  
"Hey Abby, give me a minute." Will calls  
"I'll get it." JJ says  
"Hi, JJ." Abby says as JJ opens the door  
"Hey there. We haven't seen you in a few days. How are you?" JJ asks  
"Good, good. Still trying to cope with everything that's going on. How are you guys?" Abby answers  
"Oh, you know. I'm just ready to have her already!" JJ tells her  
"Ready for the sleepless nights, all over again?" Abby asks  
"I already have sleepless nights. It comes with the job." JJ tells her  
"Right. Forgot about that." Replies Abby  
"Are you sure you're all right? You seem distracted." JJ asks  
"Can I talk to Will? Or is he busy?" Abby asks  
"Um, sure. Give me a minute. I think he's putting Henry down for his nap. I'll tell him you want to talk to him." JJ says as she walks upstairs  
"What's going on?" Will asks  
"Abby wants to talk to you. I'll put him down, you go talk to her." JJ says as she sits down next to Henry  
"I love you baby boy. Be good for your mama." Will says as he kisses Henry's forehead  
"Hey baby sis, what's up?" Will asks as he sits down next to Abby  
"I need someone to talk to. And I really don't want to talk to my therapist about what that creep did to me. I already know I can trust you. So I came here." Abby tells him  
"Tell me whatever you want. You know I'm not gonna tell anyone else."  
"Did you know he got me pregnant? Three times?" Abby asks as she begins to cry  
"No, you never said anything. Did any of them live? Do you have kids we need to find for you?" Will asks  
"I had a miscarriage the first and third times, and a girl in between them. I don't know what happened to her though. He took her after a few hours and I never saw her again. I could swear I heard her laughing, or crying all the time. I don't know if I was hallucinating, or if he kept her and hurt her like he hurt me." Abby says  
"What was her name? I'll do everything I can to find her." Will says  
"Faith Renee. That's what I named her, and the only thing he ever let me decide." Answers Abby.  
"That's a beautiful name. We were actually considering Renee for our little girl, you ok with that?" Will asks  
"For mom? That's why I chose it. And Faith, because I had Faith that someday we'd be out of that place." Abby explains  
"That's exactly why. Have you talked to her yet?" Will asks  
"Just when she called at Christmas. She said she hadn't talked to you in years, and didn't even know you had a son. She also said that you weren't the one who told her they found me. Who told her?" Abby asks  
"I haven't talked, or even seen her since she took off. She left shortly after you were kidnapped, and she never looked back. JJ's trying to get me to talk to her, if anything just for understanding. Jayje told her that you were found. She even tried to convince her to come up, but she said she couldn't." Will explains  
"What about Daddy?" asks Abby  
"He- He died. There was a serial killer down in New Orleans, and he was working the case. Hurricane Katrina happened, and Dad wouldn't leave. He wouldn't give up. I was on the phone with him, trying to get him to leave. The house was destroyed, and he died."  
"Did they catch the guy?" Abby asks  
"Not until a few years later. The killer returned, and it turns out that she had been killing in Galveston, Texas. I called the BAU, and that's how I met my beautiful wife. We caught the woman, and she was arrested. Case closed." Explains Will  
"He'd be proud of you, you know that, right?" Abby tells him  
"Yea, I know. I moved up here about two years later, when JJ got pregnant. And I've been stuck ever since. "  
"Do you miss it? Being a cop in New Orleans?"  
"Not when I wake up with a beautiful wife, and an amazing son."  
"You'll find her, won't you? For me?" Abby asks  
"I'll do everything I can to find her. I promise. Sounds like Henry is coming down, want to see him?" Will  
asks  
"Sure, it's been a few weeks since I saw him last." Abby answers  
"Come on in buddy, do you remember Aunt Abby?"  
"Yea. Hi." Henry says  
"Hi Henry. How are you?" Abby asks  
"Good. Where's mommy?" Henry asks  
"She went to the store buddy, so you get to hang out with Aunt Abby and I." Will answers  
"When is she coming home?" asks Henry  
"In a little bit. She went to get food for dinner." Will explains  
"Can we go outside?" Henry asks  
"Sure buddy, go get your shoes and coat. I'll find your gloves, and we can build a snowman." Will says  
"Can Aunt Abby help?" Henry asks  
"Sure, if she wants to. Go asks nicely, and see what she says."  
"Aunt Abby, do you want to help daddy and I build a snowman, please?" asks Henry  
"I sure would, Henry. Go get your clothes, and I'll get mine and we can go out and build that snowman for you." answers Abby  
"Yay, thank you!" Henry cheers  
"Absolutely. It'll be fun to build a snowman, I haven't built one in a long time." Abby says  
"Come on over here buddy, and let me help you get dressed. Then we can go outside, sound good?" Will says  
"Yea!" Henry answers  
"Alright then, let's go outside." Will says as he finishes zipping Henry's coat  
"He's so sweet." Abby says  
"That he is. Are you all right?" Will asks  
"I'll be fine." Abby answers  
"Are you sure."  
"Will, stop. Please."  
"Just call me, if you need anything. I don't care how late it is, call."  
"Will. I know. Let's go build this snowman for Henry. We can talk about everything later."  
"Alright. Let's go." Will says as he closes the door behind them.


End file.
